


【盾冬ABO】Alpha饲养员计划

by Elecesis



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elecesis/pseuds/Elecesis
Summary: 大盾有点黑，有略黑化情节雷ABO的不要点哦





	1. Chapter 1

1  
Bucky可以闻到其他alpha的信息素的气味，但他无法分泌信息素，也从不发情。  
或者说他还没有遇到跟他相性最好的那个alpha，这让他可以很大方地跟alpha调情而不受他们信息素的影响。  
现今社会，alpha和Omega的结合不再是法律所规定的条例，越来越多的alpha和Omega喜欢和bata尝试全新体验的性！爱。而Bucky则是众多alpha眼里那个迷人的beta，Bucky也十分享受这种大众情人的形象。  
然而Bucky从来不跟和他调情的alpha们上床，他通常只和他们调情，接吻，那之后如果alpha们想再做更进一步的事情，Bucky就会将他们无情地甩开——废话，他可不想让人知道他是那种让他丢进脸面的无法分泌信息素的Omega。  
而唯一一个让他萌生要和对方上床的想法的alpha出现在他的某一个狂欢夜里。

那天晚上，Bucky在酒吧里像往常一样推开想要将手伸进他的裤子里的alpha，转身离开了吧台。  
就在他打算走进舞池的时候，他的视线越过了舞池，看到了站在舞池对面，正在和一个红发的女性alpha聊天的一个男性alpha。  
嘈杂的声音似乎渐渐远去了。  
在舞池闪烁的灯光下，Bucky隐隐约约看到那个alpha长着一头他喜欢的金发，神情不太能分辨，但五官在昏暗的光线里看起来依然端正明朗，身材，嗯，一级棒——至少他的胸肌可以告诉Bucky这一点——Bucky把视线继续下移，然后他似乎感到那个alpha朝他看了过来。  
他还没来得及做出反应，右肩忽然被人一撞，整个人便不自然地被迫半转了个身。  
喧闹的人声与音乐的鼓点一瞬间回到了耳边。  
他听到那个无意撞到他的人匆匆道了个歉便走了，再回头时，那个alpha已经不见了。  
Bucky揉了揉鼻尖。  
事实上他甚至不知道那个人是不是一个alpha，他的信息素的气味实在是……太淡了，他只能从空气中分辨出极淡的一缕信息素的气味——如果硬要形容的话，Bucky觉得那像是香甜的蓝莓慕斯的味道。  
他想那是他见过的最完美的alpha，没能上去搭讪，真可惜。

让他没想到的是，几年后他再一次遇见了那个alpha——在他自己开的一所alpha专科的私人诊所里。  
“你好，我是Steve Rogers，我预约了今天下午三点二十五的出诊。”  
Bucky看着站在他面前的Steve，有片刻的出神。他怎么也没想到那个辣到不行的alpha竟然就是一周前在网上预约出诊的人……而且，还有性病。  
Bucky手轻握成拳捂在唇上清了清嗓子。  
“James Barnes。”Bucky握住对方隔着办公桌伸出来的手，“请坐。”  
Steve在他对面坐下，将带来的个人资料和病历递给他。  
Bucky忍不住多看了对方两眼，他似乎长大了不少，在明亮的光线下近看面前这个alpha显得比之前要更成熟，Bucky咽下一口唾沫，只觉得一股热流直往下腹涌去。  
该死，他的眼睛竟然是这么好看的蓝色。  
Bucky坐直了身体，再次清了清嗓子。  
“布鲁克林。”他翻看了一下Steve的资料，朝对方露出了一个温和的微笑，“我也来自布鲁克林，真巧。”  
Steve的脸微微红了红，也朝Bucky笑了一下。  
Bucky强迫自己静下心来。  
……冷静，他是你的病人。  
不对病人下手是他的原则，也是底线。  
他深吸了一口气，然后轻轻嗅了一下空气中的气味。  
确实没有信息素的气味。难道那时候在酒吧里闻到的……不是Steve的味道吗？  
他翻开Steve的病历本，上面记录了一些关于他的alpha腺体发育的数据，然而并没有太多有用的信息，他决定直接问问Steve。  
“请问你的具体病症是什么？”看见Steve低头抿了抿嘴，Bucky放轻了声音，这样可以起到安抚病人情绪的作用，“你不用紧张，在这里没有什么性病是我没见过的。”  
“……我无法分泌信息素，也无法被Omega的信息素刺激腺体。”  
“请问这种状况持续多久了呢？”  
“出生以来一直是这样。”  
Bucky点了点头，再次翻开Steve的病历，这回关于他的腺体的分析数据显得比刚才要有用很多。  
这种病症其实不能完全被称为性病，因为它和Bucky的情况相似——他可不想把自己称作一个有性病的Omega。  
Bucky合上病历本，下意识舔了舔嘴唇，重新抬眼看向Steve。  
“你知道，生物都是在变异中行进的。人类进化到了现在这个阶段，第二性征也出现了一些变异的分支。其中alpha和Omega的分支变异是最明显的，举个例子，一些alpha只有当他遇到与他相性最高的Omega时才能感知并分泌信息素，在遇到别的Omega的时候腺体则是闭合的，无法分泌信息素。我想你就是属于这种类型，所以这是一种正常的生理现象，并不算性病的一种，也不需要过于忧虑。”  
Steve沉吟片刻，认真地点了点头。  
“Omega也是一样，只不过他们还有另一个特点，那就是他们能够感知信息素，但在遇到那个相性最好的alpha之前他们都不会发情。Alpha一般都是被动发情，所以他们没有这个特点。“  
这类Omega一般都有一个独特的标记，就是在后颈的腺体上会有一道浅色的褶皱，但是alpha没有，所以这类Omega识别起来要比alpha容易得多，这也是Bucky为什么留了及肩的短发的原因。  
但他并没有把这些说出来。  
“当然，对于这个问题，现在的医学技术已经可以解决了。”Bucky有些调皮地弯起了唇角，“如果你打算在我们诊所治疗的话，我可以保证你最后一次走出这家诊所时，你的问题已经完全解决了。”  
Steve的神色里闪过一丝犹豫，这让Bucky的眼皮跳了一下。  
“我可以请问你们为我治疗的具体内容吗？”  
“我们这里采用的治疗方法主要有两种，一种是药理疗法，另一种是心理疗法与药理疗法相结合。心理疗法主要指通过与主治医师——也就是我，的沟通来调节你在与Omega接触时的激素，再通过注射辅助信息素分泌的药物来提高你的腺体对Omega信息素的感应能力。不过这种方法的治疗时间比较长，价格也稍微高一些。”  
事实上心理疗法是Bucky胡诌的，他承认自己的这种做法十分不专业，然而他就是忍不住想要逗一逗面前这个alpha。  
“但是因为我是beta，所以这种方法的收效通常不会特别明显，建议你还是选择药理疗法。”  
Bucky将病历本和个人资料递还给Steve。不管怎样，他始终是一个医生，为病人治疗病症才是他的天职，所以紧接着他还是补充了一个附加条件，将Steve的选择范围缩减成只有药理疗法。  
然而Steve只是怔了一下，接着毫不犹豫地开口道：  
“我选择心理疗法。”  
“……”


	2. 【盾冬ABO】Alpha饲养员计划 2

2  
“我是个beta，心理疗法的治疗时间会非常的长，我建议你还是考虑一下。”  
“我不想用药，用太多含有激素的药对身体不太好。”  
“心理疗法也是需要用药的，它需要和药理疗法相结合才能发挥作用。”  
“但是我听朋友说别的私人诊所也会有专门的心理疗法？”  
“我这里没有。”  
“……好吧。那至少我选择心理治疗可以让我服用的药少一点。”  
不会的，因为根本就没有什么心理疗法。Bucky抬眼瞥了Steve一眼，他没有把心里这句话说出口，而是默认了。“这是药方，用药说明已经写在上面了。”  
“谢谢。”  
“今天的会诊就到这里。”  
“好，谢谢你。”  
“……你可以离开了。”  
“……心理疗法不是应该需要两个人住在一起吗？这样的话才可以增进我和Omega的互动，有助于刺激我的腺体分泌信息素，不是吗？我的朋友专门向我介绍过心理疗法……总之，我想我可以等你到下班。”  
“……”谢谢你朋友，我说了我不是Omega。

Steve回家拿了行李，Bucky最后还是把Steve带回了家。  
Steve这样的alpha任谁都很难抗拒，而且住在一起又不代表会上床。Bucky一边按电梯一边想。对，没错，上床这种事情可以等到治好他再说。  
作为医生的他为了“治疗”而和病人上床是Bucky绝对不允许的。  
“Barnes医生。”Steve在身后叫了他一声。  
Bucky朝他摆摆手，“叫我Bucky就行了。”  
站在门前拿出了钥匙，Bucky打开房门，把钥匙随手放在了鞋柜上。  
“随便坐吧。要喝点什么吗？”  
“水就行，谢谢。”  
Bucky倒了两杯水，把其中一杯递给Steve，在他身边坐了下来。  
“你在哪里工作？”Bucky随口问道。  
Steve喝水的动作顿了顿，抬起眼睛看他。  
Bucky移开了视线，避开了那双蔚蓝的眼睛，“我的意思是，你搬过来的话，去上班会不会不方便？还是说……难道你还是学生？”  
确实，Steve看起来还很年轻，如果别人告诉他Steve只是个刚上大学的新生，说不定他也会相信。  
“我的个人资料上写有年龄……”  
“……抱歉，我忘了。”Bucky有些不自然地揉了揉鼻尖，事实上在翻开病历之前除了这个人的姓名和出生地是他仔细看了的以外，其他信息他都只是草草扫了一眼。  
……毕竟Steve看起来真的是该死的让人移不开眼。  
“我今年27了。”  
“真巧，我也是。所以，你在哪里上班？”  
Steve看起来有些犹豫，但他还是告诉了Bucky。“……C区。”  
“哦，我有个朋友也在那边工作……不对。”Bucky皱了皱眉，“我记得那边也有一所专治性病的医院，你为什么不顺道在那边治疗？”  
“……那是Omega专科医院。”  
“……哦。”Bucky有些尴尬地喝了口水，“C区……也不算远，我早上可以送你过去。”  
“不用。”Steve说得很快，这让Bucky下意识有些不悦，但对方接下来的话让他无暇顾及这种心情，“所以，我们什么时候可以开始治疗，Buck…Bucky？”  
Bucky注意到他喊自己的名字脸颊带着一点潮红，他忍不住微微笑起来，伸出舌尖舔了舔下唇。  
“明天吧，我总需要一点时间制定一个对症下药的方案。”Bucky站起来，“我帮你收拾一下行李。”  
“不用了！”Steve按住了他的手腕，他转过头来，极力压抑着内心的不悦，“……我自己来就好。”  
Steve慢慢松开了Bucky的手，Bucky揉了揉手腕，指了指其中一个房间。“你睡那边。……记得吃药。”  
“……好的，谢谢。”Steve推着行李箱走进了房间。  
Bucky忍不住撇了撇嘴，尽管每个人都拥有保护自己隐私的权利，但Steve对隐私的保护似乎有些太过了一些，这让Bucky时时刻刻意识到，自己似乎只是单方面觉得他们两个很熟。

房间里，Steve快速把行李箱打开，胡乱地翻着里面摆放整齐的衣物，直到把塞在最里面的一盒针剂拿出来，取出一支朝自己手臂上的静脉注射进去，才慢慢坐在地上，下身的胀痛也渐渐消退下去。  
Bucky的信息素的气味依旧萦绕在鼻尖，尽管只有很微量的一点点，但这对于一个alpha来说依然是致命的诱惑。  
过了很久，Steve才把那盒针剂重新藏好，起身慢慢整理起自己的行李。

此时，Bucky坐在卧室里的书桌前挠着头，钢笔在他的指尖转了一圈又一圈，但本子上除了“接吻”这个单词还是什么都没有。  
谈话？牵手？哦，见鬼的，哪有什么该死的心理治疗。这种治疗除了接吻还有什么是可以做的吗？  
Bucky甩了甩头，把Steve那两片他喜欢得不行的嘴唇和看起来尺寸就不小的老二甩开。  
事实上在一些综合性的大医院确实会有心理疗法这种治疗方案，但在他这个小小的私人诊所里是做不到的，因为他不是正常的Omega。他认命地吃了一块小熊饼干，然后拿出手机查了一下那些该死的alpha饲养员们——这是Bucky为了讽刺那些Omega医生们而起的称呼——为他们心爱的alpha先生做这种辅导时都会做些什么。  
尽可能多地释放信息素，然后用自己的信息素在药物的作用下刺激alpha的腺体分泌信息素，还有适当的身体接触。  
除了第三条他都做不到。Bucky干脆把笔扔到桌上，一只手下意识撩开盖住后颈的发丝，摸了摸自己的腺体。  
那条细细的褶皱仿佛某种封印封住了他的腺体。  
他呼了口气，放弃了思考，躺上了床。

第二天Bucky起床时Steve刚从卫生间走出来，他们打了个招呼，Bucky便走进了卫生间。  
一关上门，Bucky就感觉到不对。他仔细嗅了嗅卫生间里的气味，似乎有一些腥臭味，而且还混杂着一些……信息素的气味？  
那种蓝莓慕斯的味道，很淡很淡，但Bucky还是闻到了，尽管那种气味混在这些味道里还怪恶心的。  
Bucky走出去，叫了Steve一声。  
Steve停下换鞋的动作，抬起头，“怎么了吗？”  
“……你刚刚在卫生间……”  
“我只是帮你刷了一下马桶。”Steve快速而小声地回答着，又低下头去，但Bucky已经看到他红透了的耳朵了。  
“……嗯，我闻到清洁剂的味道了。我的意思是，我似乎还闻到了你的信息素的味道？”  
Steve的动作一顿，“……我不分泌信息素。”  
“……抱歉。”Bucky的心里忽然升起了一股罪恶感，为了让这种尴尬的气氛尽快散去，他清了清嗓子，用尽量轻松的语气说道，“其实晨勃是正常现象，我也会有。所以你不用专门为了这个清理厕所，我不会怪你的。”  
“…………………………。……好。”


	3. Chapter 3

3  
为了方便普通的工薪族下班的时候也能到诊所会诊，Bucky调整了一下诊所的上下班时间，中午可以休息两个小时，但是下午的下班时间比普通工薪族要晚两个小时。  
不过来诊所看病的病人不算多，大多数时候Bucky都坐在办公桌前玩手机或者吃零食。诊所里的Omega小护士Wanda常常会坐在沙发上翻翻报纸，但很多时候还是在玩手机。  
在Bucky拆开一包pocky的时候，桌上的手机响了起来，是他的大学同学Sam。  
“Sam？……对，我跟他同居了……等等，你认识Steve？……他是我们的校友？我对他一点印象都没有……对啊，我现在也是可恶的alpha饲养员了。我还得做个饲养员计划。……身体？还行啊，他又不能分泌信息素。再说了，就算他可以分泌信息素，对我也还是没有什么影响。”  
“对，今天的病人和平时一样少，上午来了一个，然后就没有病人了。……嗯，我正在无聊地吃pocky。”  
“最近很冷吗？完全不觉得，你可以多加件衣服。”  
“因为我Omega信息素分泌太多才不怕冷……你在胡说什么啊？我不分泌信息素，再说我揍你……唔？”Bucky含着一根pocky抬起头，这才发现Steve已经站在诊所门外不知道有多久了。  
Bucky挂了电话走到门外，Steve朝他笑了笑。  
“嗨。”  
“你来了多久了？”  
“没多久，大约半小时前来的吧。”  
“找我有事吗？”  
Steve抿着唇角微微笑着，“接你回家。”  
“……”Bucky觉得自己的脸有点烫，赶紧捂着脸蛋装作被冻僵的样子，吐出一口白雾，“干嘛不进来等我？”  
“我怕打扰你工作，而且在外面等也一样。”  
“……外面那么冷。”  
Bucky拉着Steve的手转身走进开着暖气的诊所里，草草收拾了一下东西，跟Wanda打了个招呼就提前下班了。  
————  
Bucky并没有把Steve载回家，而是把他带到了他平常在下班后常去的一家酒吧里。  
“不要这么惊讶，我带你不是来玩的。我是说，你不是来玩的。”Bucky揽过Steve的肩膀，顺手用手蹭了一下对方的胸肌。  
反正摸一下又不是上床，对Bucky来说还是可以容忍的。  
“什么意思？”Steve看了看Bucky。  
“你知道，我是个beta，所以没法用自己的信息素来刺激你的腺体。这家酒吧我经常来，当然，alpha和Omega都有很多，不过事实上Omega更多一点。”Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，上次他撩到的那个Omega就是温香软玉的那种，说不定对Steve会有作用，“所以带你来这里看看，说不定哪个跟你相性好的Omega就对你的腺体起作用了呢。”  
“当然，你想玩玩也可以。如果晚上不回家的话发短信告诉我一声就行，不过可别勾搭alpha，他们对你一点用处都没有。”Bucky耸了耸肩，放开了Steve，到吧台前点了一杯玛格丽特和一杯血腥玛丽，然后把血腥玛丽递给Steve。  
“每次我点这个都会有Omega凑过来，给你试试。如果不喜欢喝的话假装抿一口也行。”说话间，已经有一个alpha过来揽住了Bucky的腰，Bucky转过头朝对方笑笑，身体朝对方凑过去，挨在对方身上的姿势显得很亲昵。  
Steve皱起眉，想伸手拉住Bucky，但Bucky已经被那个alpha拉着走远了。  
酒吧里的信息素气味混杂不一，在这样一个密闭的空间里alpha会不自觉地散发出信息素，以宣告自己对Omega的占有权，这刺激着alpha们的争斗欲，同时也刺激着Omega更加兴奋。  
Steve忍不住捂住了鼻子，尽管在见Bucky之前他已经注射了足量的抑制剂，但在这种高浓度的Omega信息素的刺激下他还是起了一点反应。  
————  
Bucky和先前向他搭讪的alpha热吻着，酒保和围观群众在高声喊着倒计时，在数到0时众人欢呼起来。  
Bucky笑着舔了一下嘴唇，擦了擦嘴角流出的唾液，把酒保递过来的一杯啤酒一饮而尽。  
“哥们儿接吻技术不赖啊，居然足足亲了五分钟！”  
“Jack专门为了我们赢的接吻比赛，伙计们快来分啤酒！”  
Jack是他在这个酒吧里人人熟知的名号，事实上就是个约炮的称呼而已，尽管他从不和别人上床，这点也是每个人都熟知的。  
然而还是有不少人以为自己是一个特例。身边的alpha把一罐啤酒递给Bucky，Bucky摆摆手，朝对方笑了笑，“我不喜欢喝啤酒。”  
那个alpha还想凑过来亲他，被他推开了。他离开那个喧闹的角落，胃里隐约泛起一股反胃的感觉。  
并不是因为晚饭吃撑了或是什么，只是单纯觉得和那个alpha的气味很恶心，如果刚刚不是一边想象着对方是Steve一边接吻他大概一分钟都坚持不下去。  
他扶着墙干呕了一会，才又摇摇晃晃地想去找Steve。  
Steve的身上总有一种特别干净的味道，Bucky每次靠近他都会觉得阴郁了一天的心情也会因此变得爽朗起来，不知道到这里来一趟之后有没有染上其他Omega的味道。想到这里，Bucky又加快了脚步，开始后悔自己为什么不在治疗计划里把这一项划掉。

Bucky是在酒吧门外看到Steve的。  
那杯血腥玛丽被他拿在手里，他似乎一口都没有碰。而一个正在散发浓郁香甜的信息素的女性Omega正趴在Steve身上，仰起头想要吻他。  
在Bucky反应过来之前，他已经冲过去把那个Omega狠狠推开了。  
————  
Omega先是愤怒地想要还给Bucky一个巴掌，但在手掌碰到他的脸之前被另一只手扼住了手腕。  
Omega下意识地怒目瞪了一眼Steve，却又在看到Bucky的脸时怔了怔。  
“Jack？”  
Bucky的脑袋放空了一阵，在Steve干净清爽的气味再次充盈鼻间时他才定下心来。他下意识朝Omega露出了一个微笑，顺手搂住了Steve，并扯过他的脑袋含住了他的嘴唇。  
“Jack？！”  
女人的声音更尖了一些，Bucky放开Steve，脸颊在昏暗的灯光下看起来异常通红。他朝那个Omega抱歉地笑笑，“不好意思，今天Steve已经被我包了。”  
“Steve？”  
Steve有些机械地点了点头。  
“你刚刚明明说过你今晚没有约！”  
“……现在有了。”  
“你要因为一个连二类Omega都不如的beta对我爽约？”  
二类，也就是指像Steve和Bucky这样从第二性征里被分支出来的一类人。  
Bucky冷笑了一声，以前这个女人黏在他身上腻歪的时候可不是这么说的。  
“我很抱歉，但事实上我也是二类。”  
“不可……”  
“而且，对我来说，不管什么时候，我都会选择他。”


	4. Chapter 4

4  
“二类alpha和二类Omega也可以与他人发生性交行为，但通常情况下他们的体液里不会含有决定第一性征和第二性征的染色体，所以在这方面他们还不如beta的性交能力。”  
“但是如果因为遇到相性好的alpha或者Omega而分泌信息素，或者进入发情期，他们所分泌的体液里就会带有可以产生后代的染色体。”  
“二类Omega虽然可以感知信息素，但那并不是通过他们的腺体去感知，而是通过他们的嗅觉。每个人的信息素气味都不一样，他们可以通过气味的不同来感知每个人的信息素，并且因为自身腺体无法分泌信息素，他们对alpha或者Omega的信息素都不会产生自我防卫或者排斥反应。”  
“Rogers教授，如果一个alpha使用了气味掩盖剂，二类Omega是不是就感知不到那个alpha的信息素？”  
“没错，但如果是相性好的alpha，他的信息素对那个Omega依然有作用。”

学习交流会结束后，Steve走下讲台，抬起手腕看了一眼腕表，准备回办公室收拾一下东西就去Bucky那边。  
就在他走回办公室的路上，Natasha突然从他身后追了上来。  
“8楼13床待手术的女性Omega下体突然大出血，怀疑是肿瘤压迫导致子宫内出血，现在需要马上进行摘除肿瘤手术。Steve，你今天恐怕没法按时去见你的小情人了。”  
Steve看了Natasha一眼，想要给Bucky发条短信说自己临时有工作，可能要晚一点才能过去，然而刚拿出手机Natasha就按住了他。  
“病人已经被推进手术室了，我建议你还是完工之后再联系你的小情人比较好。”  
————  
Steve依旧每天下午都去Bucky的诊所等他下班回家。  
与之前不同的是，Bucky不会再在下班后去以往常去的酒吧，也不会去别的俱乐部找人玩，而是每天老老实实地等Steve过来，到了下班时间就一起回家。  
两个人不约而同地忽略了那个晚上的吻和Steve告白一样的话语，像两个普通朋友一样正常地交谈，正常地生活。  
但尽管如此，并不代表Bucky对那天晚上的事毫无想法。  
Bucky把取了适量液态Omega信息素的针剂注射进一个试管里，把仪器检查清楚后点燃了酒精灯加热，让信息素汽化流进一个微量的试剂瓶里。  
这是他专门从药商那里买来的Omega信息素，每天他会把这种微量的试剂瓶敞开口子放到Steve的房间里，让它们蒸发出来，好让Steve大量接触这些Omega的信息素以刺激他的腺体。  
做好这些工作后，他把试剂瓶放好，摘了手套从药剂间走了出去，Wanda正在整理下午被病人翻看过的报刊杂物，Bucky坐回到办公桌前，拿出了一盒小熊饼干。  
————  
“Steve今天好像来得比平常要晚啊。”忙活完了的Wanda终于在沙发上坐了下来。  
“今天大概不来了吧，我可能自己回去。”  
Bucky看了一眼墙上的挂钟，下班时间已经过了一个半小时，他决定再等半个小时，如果Steve再不来他就自己回去。  
但是半个小时前他才这么想着，他用力咬碎了一块小熊饼干。  
“Wanda，你可以先回去，不用陪我……一起等。”  
“没事，我等我男朋友来接我呢。”Wanda炫耀地晃了晃自己的手机，“不过，Bucky，你被Steve标记了吗？”  
正舔了舔指尖的Bucky被Wanda突如其来的一句话差点被小熊饼干噎死，他莫名其妙地看了看Wanda，好不容易才把饼干残渣咽了下去。  
Wanda跟他关系很不错，甚至是少数知道他是二类的人之一，但这并不代表在说到标记的问题上时他不会感到……害羞。  
“……没有啊，他没法分泌信息素，我也不分泌信息素，怎么标记？”  
“咦？我以为你已经把他治好了……”  
“才一个月，Wanda，你见过我有哪回用一个月就治好了一个二类吗？”  
“你每次都用那种发情期Omega的信息素放在他房间，就算腺体神经再迟钝也会被那些信息素刺激到吧？”  
“完全没有，我还让他配合药物一起用了，但是我还是没有闻到过他的信息素的味道。”  
“但是总觉得你身上有……”Wanda抿了抿嘴唇，在看到Steve微喘着气走进来后把后半句话咽了回去。  
“……有？”Bucky拍了拍自己的衣服，又凑近自己的袖子闻了闻。  
“怎么了？”一进门就注意到Wanda的视线，Steve不由得上下看了看自己今天衣着是不是有哪里不得体。  
Wanda笑了笑，把眼睛从Steve身上移开。  
“没有，你最近很完美。”  
————  
他们一起去了一趟超市，买了意面，鲜虾，牛排还有沙拉等一些食材。  
自从Steve住进来以后Bucky就很少叫外卖了，Steve有一手好厨艺，Bucky对这位新房客的手艺的青睐度远远高于那些送外卖的快餐店。  
“抱歉，Bucky，今天临时有工作，所以去晚了。”  
“没事，今天病人有点多。而且我也打算自己回去来着。”说着，Bucky从购物架上拿了一排巧克力棒放进篮子里。  
Steve低下头笑了笑，不置可否。

在小区楼下停好车，Steve和Bucky各拿了一袋食材。  
“我等会要吃奶油芝士焗虾。”刚进电梯，Bucky开始向Steve点餐。  
Steve笑着点了点头。  
“牛排要七分熟的，要香草酱汁。”  
“好。”  
“还有肉末拌意大利面……”  
还没说完，电梯突然震了一下，停了下来，就连头顶上的灯也熄了。  
————  
Steve用手机打开了手电筒的功能，尝试着按了应急按钮，但是没什么用。  
Bucky两手揣在兜里，一脸郁闷地挨在墙上。电梯的故障并没有让他产生太多负面情绪，反倒是像现在和Steve两个人被困在这样一个狭小的空间里让他有些心烦意乱。这种感觉不是说他心情烦躁，而是更像他认知里的Omega接触到过多alpha信息素时所产生的自我保护心理。  
“可能是停电了。”Steve在稍作检查后总结道，“只能等人来修了。”  
“……我好饿。”  
Steve从袋子里拿出一袋刚在超市里买回来的巧克力棒递给Bucky，却被他推开了。  
“我想吃肉。”  
“等会回家先给你煎牛排。”Steve无奈地笑了笑，“如果无聊的话可以跟我说点什么。”  
Bucky咽了口唾沫，不知道为什么心脏似乎被什么挠了一下，害羞一样开始跳的飞快。  
“我不想说，你说，我听着。”  
“你想听什么？”  
“嗯……你的恋爱史吧。你恋爱过吗？”  
“只有两次，不过都是暗恋。”Steve说着，像是想起什么有趣的事情一样笑了起来，“第一次是个叫Peggy的Omega。”  
Bucky下意识撇了撇嘴，“后来呢？我听Sam说我们同校，但是大学时你们两个我都没有印象。”  
“我没有告白，她后来转了专业，我就没见过她了。然后我……遇到了另一个Omega。”  
“……你喜欢的怎么全是Omega，就不能喜欢一个beta吗？”  
Steve轻轻笑了一下，“像你一样的beta吗？”  
Bucky一怔，眼睛不由自主地看向了地面，转移了话题，“……你的药都吃完了吗？”  
“差不多。”  
“我上次给你的是两周的量，现在已经过了两周零三天了，你竟然还没吃完？”  
“有几天我没吃。你……”Steve顿了一下，“带我去酒吧那天，还有之前有两天，我忘了几次。”  
Bucky脸上又有点烧，他沉默了下来。转过眼，手电筒灯光的另一边正有一双他喜欢得要命的蓝眼睛在看着他。  
事实上他隐约感觉得到Steve也许是喜欢他的，从那天晚上他说的话来看。  
当然，也有可能是因为想要摆脱那个Omega他才会那样说，但Bucky的直觉告诉他Steve应该是喜欢自己的。  
至于是为什么，他不知道。他不知道自己哪来的自信，也不知道一个“beta”有什么是值得对方喜欢的，更不知道如果对方知道了自己是个二类之后会有什么想法。  
但是凭心问自己，对Steve到底是怎样的感情？  
James Buchanan Barnes擅长和人谈情说爱，却因为自己是个二类而从不和人谈恋爱。  
Steve很性感，身上总是有一种很好闻的味道，只要待在他身边就会不由自主地定下心来。抛开医患关系，他只想跟他调情，接吻，甚至上床。  
所以他其实只是喜欢Steve的肉体么？  
明明这里不可能会有alpha的信息素，Bucky却觉得自己快像要被Steve的信息素吞噬了一样，喉咙干涩，就连身体深处也有什么在躁动着一样。  
Bucky的手心里渗出了汗，他开始无意识地把玩着自己及肩的小卷发，不断将他们撩起在脑后扎一个短辫子又放下来。  
“Bucky，其实我大学的时候……”  
就在Bucky把盖在后脑的发丝撩起来的时候，电梯内的灯亮了起来。  
刺眼的灯光一下子刺进Bucky的眼睛里，他忍不住眯起了眼睛。而在他意识到应该放下自己的头发之前，Steve的视线已经落在了Bucky的后颈上。  
那条细细的浅色褶皱印在光裸的皮肤上尤其显眼，Steve的神情一震，眼神慢慢暗沉了下来。


	5. Chapter 5

5  
Steve有晨跑的习惯。有时候Bucky醒得早，就会趴在窗边看着Steve在小区楼下跑过一圈又一圈。  
早上Steve晨跑回来准备淋浴的时候，Bucky叫住了他。  
“你今天有空吗？”Bucky打量了一下Steve，他总是那样，脸不红气不喘，即使跑步的速度很快似乎也不会消耗太多体力。  
“有，有事吗？”  
“今天去医院做个体检吧，检查一下你体内的信息素浓度。”  
“……我的信息素浓度？”  
“你刚才进来的时候我闻到你身上有一股很淡的信息素的气味，我想那些Omega信息素和药物在你身上已经起作用了，可以进行下一个疗程了，在那之前我要确认你体内的信息素浓度才能帮你配药。”  
“我这次要用什么药？”  
“用激素。”Bucky坦白地说道，“不过这次不是口服的，口服的药我会另外帮你拿，激素是注射的。放心，我会帮你控制好剂量，适量的激素对身体不会造成太大的影响，事实上即使过量了，只要打一次手枪就没什么问题了。”说到这里，Bucky眯起眼睛笑了一下，伸出舌尖在下唇上舔了一圈。  
“……好，用那种激素有什么禁忌吗？”  
“用这种激素之前禁止注射抑制剂，因为两种物质结合会生成另一种可以导致人死亡的物质。”Bucky穿上棉袄，耸了耸肩，“不过一般需要注射这种激素的都是二类alpha，我想应该没有哪个二类会无聊到给自己注射抑制剂吧。”  
“……”  
————  
“Steve，你是在C区那所Omega专科医院做的体检？”  
下午当Steve把体检拿到诊所交给Bucky时，Wanda也凑过来看了一眼，在看到体检表下面所标注的医院名称时，Wanda若有所思地看了Steve一眼。  
Steve咳嗽了一声，“只是检测信息素浓度而已，我在C区那边上班，顺便拜托那里的一个朋友帮我测了一下。”  
“你的恢复比我想象中的要好，但是你的气味闻起来没有数据上应该有的那么浓啊。”  
Steve移开视线，有些抱歉地笑笑，“……抱歉，我也不是很清楚自己的这些身体变化。”  
“确实。”Bucky皱着眉抬起头，早上Steve回家的时候他明明闻到他身上有一股很淡的蓝莓慕斯的气味，但是现在却消失了，按照体检表上的数据结果来看，的确有些不合理，他看向Wanda，“不过有的人分泌的信息素气味也有不稳定的情况，特别是刚刚恢复的二类。Wanda，你有感受到Steve的信息素吗？”  
他只能通过嗅觉判断alpha的信息素浓度，但Wanda可以通过自己的腺体感受到。  
“有，而且浓度应该比这上面的数据要高。”  
“这个数据应该是他今天用药前的，用药过后信息素浓度会稍微提升一些，这是正常现象。”Bucky说着已经站了起来，“看来我的预测还是挺准确的，今天帮你配的激素浓度应该刚好适合。”  
Wanda在Bucky站起身的时候按住了他的肩膀，“Bucky，你真的打算给Steve注射那种激素？”  
在Bucky开口之前，Steve已经抢先回答了。  
“我相信Bucky的判断，他不会做伤害我的事。”  
Bucky微怔，然后笑起来，“当然。”  
————  
晚上Bucky敲开Steve的房门时Steve盘腿坐在床上，刚刚挂断了电话。他把注射器和消毒棉等医药物品放到书桌上，打趣一样问道：“你的Omega？”  
其实心里膈应的很。  
Steve忍不住笑了一下，“不是……是Sam。”  
“是我认识那个Sam吗？”  
“就是他。”  
“啧，我怀疑他把我以前在学校的糗事都告诉你了。”  
“你没什么糗事。”  
Steve的眼神很柔和，Bucky有些不自然地低下头继续做注射前的准备工作。  
“你大学的时候和现在变化是不是很大？说实话，我对你真的一点印象都没有。”  
“算是吧。我大学的时候很瘦弱。”  
“嗯哼，那你在学校应该没少被欺负，毕竟二类的发育都比较慢。”Bucky偷偷瞄了一眼Steve精壮的肌肉，眼前忽然浮现起他被比他强壮几倍的几个混混一顿乱揍，却还坚持着站起来摆出一副格斗姿态的倔强模样。“啊，我想我大概对你有点印象了。”  
Steve笑了一下，没有回答。Bucky拿着注射器坐到床上。  
“这种药会对身体有什么副作用吗？”  
“别紧张，没什么副作用，它只是会刺激你的腺体感应和散发信息素而已。把手伸出来吧。”  
Steve看着Bucky在他的手臂上擦着药水，他的信息素几乎要溢满自己的感官。  
他今天没有打抑制剂，只注射了半管气味掩盖剂。  
针头扎进血管里，他忍不住咽了一口唾沫。  
Bucky看着他翘了翘唇角。  
“激素的浓度是我专门调配过的，根据你吃的药量来匹配的激素浓度，只是很微量的激素而已。”Bucky把注射器慢慢往前推进，Steve深吸了一口气，“虽然信息素分泌到一定浓度的时候生殖器官会起反应，不过一般到第五次注射时才会起到这样的作用，放心，到那时我会负责地帮你打手枪的。现在以你的情况应该还不………………你已经硬了？”  
————  
Bucky默默地把还剩一小半药液的注射器针头拔出来，放回到书桌上。  
Steve的身体已经起了反应，再继续注射的话可能会让他产生不适。  
Bucky没有说话，他坐回到床上，在Steve的注视下沉默地褪下了他的睡裤，已经硬挺的性器在内裤里高高耸起。他伸手去解Steve的内裤，却被对方按住了。  
“……Bucky，你可以不用勉强……”  
“……就当是我提供的售后服务吧。”  
Steve张开腿坐在Bucky面前，手掌覆上Steve的性器的瞬间，他听到Steve倒吸了一口气。他的手心有点凉，但Steve的灼热几乎要将他烫伤。  
其实是他自己想帮Steve打手枪。他想这么做很久了，他想坐上去，在那粗大上来回挺动，然后让对方在他最深处成结。  
不对，不分泌信息素是没法成结的。  
Bucky忍不住低下头，无声地嗤笑了一声。Steve热辣辣的呼吸一下一下吐在他的头顶，Bucky的指尖掠过对方的前端，Steve发出一声舒适的叹息。  
Steve的恢复比他想象中要快许多，信息素的气味逐渐变得有些浓郁，蓝莓慕斯的味道在鼻尖萦绕。Bucky喜欢这股味道，属于Steve的味道，他很喜欢。  
他很想要。  
Bucky听到了自己的心跳声，身体深处像是迎合着这股信息素一般躁动着。他偷偷看了看Steve，他已经闭上了眼睛，似乎在感受着Bucky渐渐烧起来的温度还有他的触摸。  
一种几乎属于Omega的本能从背脊爬上来，Steve硬的厉害，前端的体液已经把Bucky的手指都濡湿了。Bucky觉得自己很热，也很硬，但是他忍住没把另一只手伸向身下。  
他还记得自己和Steve的关系，还有最后一条底线他不会越过去。  
与此同时，Steve的喉头上下滚动着。Bucky的信息素几乎溢满了整个房间，Steve仿佛又看见了他后颈上被盖在发丝下的那条浅色褶皱，那是Bucky只会为他分泌信息素的标志。而他那只微凉的手还在他的性器上来回撸动，揉搓。他的技巧说不上太好，Steve的呼吸却随着对方的动作而拉长着。  
结束的时候Steve身子一软，和Bucky的脑袋相对着靠在了一起。Bucky的额头出了一层薄薄的汗，脸色带着一些红润，微喘着气。  
“……Bucky。”  
“……。”  
“……我喜欢你。”  
Bucky的嘴角被精液溅到了一些，Steve神色一沉，一只手抬起Bucky的下巴，吻住了Bucky的嘴唇。


	6. Chapter 6

6  
今年的第一场雪落下来时，Bucky的诊所没有开门营业。  
房间里暖气开得很足，他缩在被窝里，身体蜷缩着，手指一遍又一遍地在后颈那条褶皱上揉搓捏弄。  
几年前Sam曾经问他为什么不去接受治疗，那时他坚持自己的身体一切正常，那样挺好，没什么需要改变的——尽管他因为这个原因拒绝了无数向他示好的人（没人会愿意和一个二类谈恋爱）。事实上他现在依旧坚持自己的想法，这没什么，他可以不和人谈恋爱，不和人上床，这对他的生活一点影响都没有，他依旧可以活得很潇洒。然而，当站在Steve面前时，他第一次痛恨起了自己基因里这种微妙的变异。  
beta曾经在社会里没有地位，而现在的社会已经不一样了，二类才是这个社会的底层。  
尽管Steve也是二类，但现在也已经变成过去式了。  
Bucky的身体缩得更紧了，后颈的皮肤被他抠出了血，他无法控制地回想着他推开Steve时对方失落的神色——那根本不是因为什么该死的医生的底线，那只是他对别人的示好下意识的推拒。但他不想拒绝Steve的，他从来都不想。  
房间的门被敲响，Bucky没出声，门便被打开了。有人走进来，Bucky认得那是Steve的脚步声，还有他的信息素的气味。一个盘子被放在了床头柜上，上面有刚做好的松饼，还有一块蓝莓慕斯味的蛋糕。  
Steve在床边站了一会，然后在Bucky身边坐下来。Bucky立刻翻了个身躺平了身体，他不想被Steve发现后颈上的痕迹。而Steve只是静静地看着他，那双蓝色的眼睛在他的眼底流连，他不知道当对方知道自己的秘密时那双眼睛里又会是怎样的神色。  
然而最后Steve只是叹了口气。  
“记得吃点东西。午餐我放在餐桌上了，你要是饿了可以吃，记得吃之前要放进微波炉热一下。”  
“……你要搬回去了吗？”Bucky把被子盖过头顶，传出来的声音闷闷的。  
Steve顿了顿，倾下身隔着被子去吻Bucky的脸。  
“只是去上班。”  
————  
Bucky还以为他和Steve的僵局还会再持续一阵子，没想到和好其实也就是两块松饼和一块蓝莓慕斯蛋糕的事。  
天气越来越冷，为了省钱Bucky搬进来时并没有给书房和客厅装上暖气，他看着Steve每回洗完澡就裹着厚厚的棉袄缩在沙发上窝着用平板工作，忍不住提议让Steve搬到他自己的卧室来。  
Steve自然没有拒绝。  
Bucky的床不算大，睡一个人绰绰有余，再加一个身形娇小的女Omega也没问题，但两个大男人睡在一起就显得略为拥挤。为了避免Steve发现自己的小秘密，Bucky还不得不平躺着睡，而Steve通常也不会背对着自己，所以几乎每天早上他醒来时第一眼看到的都是Steve那张帅气的脸。  
他常常移不开眼，但Steve从来不会在他认真注视着他时睁开眼睛。很多时候Bucky觉得Steve一定早就醒了，他只是不睁开眼睛而已，因为睁开眼睛以后也许他们会不自觉地吻在一起，或者做比这更过的事情。  
但Steve从不越界，他只是让Bucky知道自己在等他。

然而事情并不像Bucky想的那样顺利。Steve住进来后，Bucky只能把Omega的信息素放到自己房间里。这对他本应是没什么影响的，但不知道为什么，他最近越来越抗拒这种信息素的气味，每次感觉到那些信息素，他的脾气都会变得暴躁起来。  
他坐到床上，Steve的视线从平板电脑移到他身上，然后递给他一个苹果。  
“不要。”Bucky推开了他的手。  
“苹果对身体有好处。”  
“不要。”  
“好吧。”Steve咬一口苹果，指了指那瓶信息素，“我觉得我没必要再用那些了。”  
“这是为了让你的信息素变得更稳定一点。”Bucky烦躁地翻开被子下了床，Steve的信息素最近也让他的情绪变得很不稳定，“我去洗个澡。”  
“你才刚洗完。”  
“暖气太热了，我又出汗了。”  
Steve迅速翻身下床拉住了Bucky的手，“Bucky，你最近好像很烦躁，出什么事了吗？”  
“如果你想要我的情况变得好点的话，就别碰我。”Bucky愣了愣，深吸了口气看向Steve，“抱歉。”  
Steve慢慢松开了手，笑了一下，“我才是，抱歉。”  
“……不是你的错，让我一个人待一会就好。”  
————  
Bucky坐在马桶上，一只手揉搓着双腿间的硬挺，用舌头把另一只手舔湿，探向后庭，他把屁股稍微抬起一些，好让手指顺利地挤进去。Steve的气味还残留在他的鼻间，在他身体的每一个角落，当他想到Steve的脸时，他总是不由自主地加快手指律动的速度。他最近似乎变得比任何时候都更加欲求不满，只要稍微靠近Steve，嗅到他身上浓郁的气味，就会有一股酥麻感从背脊升起。  
后穴在唾液的润滑下渐渐变得柔软，又增加一根手指后似乎变得比之前更加湿了，他想象着如果在他身体里的是Steve的大家伙会是怎样一副光景，而就只是这样想一下，他就已经射了出来。  
他把手指拔出来，洗了把脸。镜子里的自己脸色带着高潮后的红晕，眼角有些微红，他想着这幅样子回房间会不会被Steve看出些什么，Steve却已经敲响了门。  
“Bucky，你还好吗？你已经进去半个小时了。”  
那些信息素似乎从门缝里钻了进来，Bucky的身体一僵，他甚至能感觉到后穴流出了一些湿润的体液。  
“……我，很好…别担心。”Bucky慢慢说着，他的嗓子变得很干涩，声音也变得有些沙哑。  
他又用手接了点水泼在脸上，打开门，Steve站在外面，探头看了一下干燥的淋浴间地板，不由得挑了挑眉。  
扑鼻而来的信息素已经让Bucky的身体软了一半，他没有思考太多，只是走过了Steve，进了房间。  
————  
第二天他在Steve来诊所之前让自己逃了个班，他去了以前常去的酒吧。那些嘈杂的音乐和混杂的信息素在他推开酒吧的门时再次闯进了他的世界，他微皱了一下眉，还是走了进去。  
他要了一杯伏特加和一盘炸鱿鱼，酒保没有像以往一样对他露出求欢一般的笑容，他撇了撇嘴，他已经在这里坐了半个小时了，居然没有一个人上来搭讪。  
手机响起来，他看了一眼，是Steve，他不想接，就把手机扔在了一边。这不是Steve的错，只是他最近变得太奇怪，他需要一点时间整理一下自己的心情。  
事实上对于他身体的这些变化，他是心里有数的。普通的Omega对靠近自己的alpha会产生自我防卫心理，通常表现为心情烦躁，而腺体在感受到alpha的信息素后会自行分泌信息素，浓度到达一定程度生殖器官会起反应——在Steve面前，他的身体正在逐渐向正常的Omega靠拢。  
Bucky喝光杯子里的酒，上网预约了后天离家最近的Omega专科医院做体检，位置在C区。  
他还不敢高兴的太早，期望越高失望越高。但如果Steve真的是和他相性最好的那个alpha，那么接受他又有何不可？他只会在他面前散发信息素，只为他一个人发情，只有他能在自己体内成结，他们还可以有自己的孩子……  
如果，哦，上帝，他指的只是如果，要真是那样的话，他就只会也只能是Steve一个人的Omega了。  
什么二类，什么自卑，都见鬼去吧。他简直不能更爱这个结果。  
Bucky实在是抑制不住自己的兴奋，以致于没有发现那个逐渐靠近的带着浑身低气压的alpha。  
面前的酒杯被拿走，一个低沉凌厉的声音在头顶响起。  
“一杯苏打水。”


	7. Chapter 7

7  
Bucky抬起头，Steve只是看了他一眼，就把酒保放到吧台上的苏打水推到Bucky面前。  
酒吧里alpha混杂，互相之间会因为好斗而散发一定量的信息素，而此时Steve的信息素比酒吧里任何一个alpha的气味都要来得浓郁而不可抗拒。当Bucky反应过来时，周围的人都已经不由自主地向他们看了过来。  
Bucky突然明白今天为什么没人来搭讪他了。和Steve睡在一起会让自己身上也有Steve的气味，就像被标记过一样——没人会想要挑战像此时的Steve一样强大的alpha。  
Bucky皱起眉，Steve的信息素让他无法镇定下来，尽管对这么强大的信息素感到抗拒，但身体还是很诚实地起了反应。Steve没说话，快速扫视了一眼周围的人，伸手把他一把拉进了怀里。  
“你就只会躲在这种地方，对吗？”  
Bucky推了他的胸膛一下，没有挣开，只能闷闷地沉声说：“……放开我。”  
Omega在情绪激动时也会散发大量信息素，周围的alpha都彻底把视线钉在了Bucky的身上，有些人脸上露骨地写着“这家伙原来是个Omega”，还有些已经起了反应。  
Steve面色一凛，扬起一边的眉毛，抓住了Bucky的手腕，直直把他拉进了厕所，锁上门，把他塞进了其中一个隔间。  
————  
“你干什么……嗯……”  
Bucky被Steve从背后抱着按坐在他身上，当Steve的呼吸轻轻扫过后颈时，发丝被轻轻拂动搔刮着后颈的皮肤，让Bucky忍不住颤抖地呻吟出声。  
“你最近总在躲着我。”Steve在他耳边低声说。  
“……我才没有，快放开我。”  
“你见到我的时候情绪总是很不稳定。”  
“……我没有。”  
Steve的视线在他被发丝盖住的后颈处流连，他的气息越来越近，Bucky条件反射地捂住了 后颈挣扎起来，却被Steve更加用力地按进怀里。  
他从Sam那里听说过Bucky对于自己性别分支的自卑，他可以等Bucky，可以忍受Bucky躲着他，但是不能容忍Bucky再来这种地方勾三搭四。他用力抠紧Bucky的腰，Omega的身体已经顺从地贴在了他身上，Bucky的信息素像是三倍甜甜圈的甜腻一样弥散在隔间里。Steve咬了咬嘴唇，Bucky盖住的腺体，这个地方，只要被他咬破，Bucky就是他的了。  
即使只是暂时标记，也不会有不知趣的alpha再靠近Bucky。  
Bucky还在挣扎着，Steve直接咬住了Bucky的耳朵，Bucky的身体不自觉地轻颤起来，但他还是紧紧盖住后颈的腺体，不停扭动着身体试图挣开Steve的双臂。  
“别动。”  
“……你要干什么？”Bucky咬着牙问。  
“只是暂时标记你而已，可以让你的情绪暂时稳定下来。你知道，alpha的信息素有时候就像是安定剂。”  
“不行……。”Bucky顾不上反驳Steve牛头不对马嘴的话，开始猛烈挣动起来，只是想到被标记时会暴露后颈的秘密就让Bucky感到一阵心慌。  
而Steve单手将他的两只手绞在了他的身前，声音强硬而不容置疑，“你是想让我在这里直接干你还是让我只临时标记你？”  
Steve感觉到Bucky的身体僵住了，从他的角度可以看到Bucky紧咬的嘴唇慢慢松开。  
“………………。…………不要…看我，如果你闭上眼睛的话…………”  
Bucky的声音很小，Steve知道这大概已经是他最大的让步了。  
他闭上眼睛，Bucky的身体似乎因为他视线的的离开而慢慢放松下来，一只手慢慢上移，从Bucky的胸膛穿过搂住他，另一只手探到他的后颈，拨开那些盖在上面的发丝。Bucky的脖子缩了缩，但并没有过于挣扎，按在胸前的温暖手掌感受着他的心跳，Steve闭着眼睛，咬破了他的腺体。  
“唔……”  
标记的过程通常伴随着快乐与疼痛，薄薄的皮肤被咬破的瞬间Bucky微微挣扎了起来，但Steve按住了他的胸口，让他无法动弹。  
“忍一忍。”  
Bucky感觉到Steve温暖湿润的舌尖温柔地舔舐着自己的后颈，仿佛在抚慰他内心的不安。那些属于Steve的信息素进入到他的身体里，和他融合在一起。他的下身已经硬了起来，Steve的手一点点往下探，挑开他的皮带，手指伸进他的内裤里，把已经硬挺的性器掏出来，时轻时重地帮他揉搓着纾解欲望。  
“………………！”  
Steve的呼吸吐在Bucky的后颈上，带着欲望的灼热，似乎要将Bucky的全身都点燃。全身的酸胀感，疼痛与快感让他的身体瘫软下来，他无力地靠在Steve身上，甚至不知道自己是什么时候射出来的。  
但不得不说，alpha的信息素比其他任何药物的效果都来得快，Bucky的心很快就安定了下来，一波又一波的情热也逐渐褪了下去。Steve的胸膛温暖而宽厚，困意在这样的舒适下从身体深处席卷而来，Bucky闭上了眼睛，就这样睡着了。  
————  
再次醒来的时候，Bucky发现自己整个人都被Steve圈在怀里。  
天还没亮，鼻间全是Steve的气息，这让Bucky有点心猿意马。意识一点点清醒，在酒吧的洗手间里被标记的画面再一次清晰地浮现在Bucky面前，Bucky忍不住低下头去。  
动静不算大，Steve却还是醒了。  
Steve低头吻了吻他的发顶，Bucky把脑袋埋得更深了。比起被Steve压在身下操，其实被他标记对Bucky来说要更羞耻一些。  
“再睡会？”Steve的声音从头顶传来。  
“你把我抱，抱回来的？”Bucky的舌头有点打结，除了这个单词以外他想不到Steve还会用怎样的方式把他弄回来。  
扛？Steve一定不会对他这样。  
“嗯。”Steve环着他的手臂紧了紧，“你可真重。”  
“不是瘦弱娇小的beta可真是抱歉啊。”  
Steve禁不住笑了出来，他纠正道：“Omega。”  
“……”  
“你在卫生间里的信息素气味那么浓，真以为我不知道？”  
“……”  
“我不介意你吃得胖一点，反正再胖我也能把你单手抱起来。”  
Bucky愣了愣，忽然认真地说：“……我还没答应呢。”  
Steve楞了一下，神色忽然暗了下来，他点了点头，翻身坐起来。  
“我知道了。”  
Bucky心里一惊，连忙按住了Steve的身体，“……我是说，我现在还没答应……。”  
Steve转过头来，看了看Bucky。  
“所以？”  
Bucky的手心渗出了一点汗，他咽了口唾沫，“所以……你先留下来。”  
Steve终于笑开来，反手握住了Bucky的手。  
“我一直都会在这里。”


	8. Chapter 8

8  
医院为Bucky安排的做身体检查的医生叫Romanoff。她的一头暗红色卷发和几年前没有太大差别，Bucky记得这个alpha，他第一次见到Steve时她就在他身边。  
“你好，James Barnes。”Bucky把病历递给她，在她对面的椅子上坐下来。  
“Natasha Romanoff。”Natasha翻了翻Bucky的病历，眯了眯眼，站起来关起办公室的门，把路过的Steve挡在了门外，回头朝Bucky补充一句，“叫我Natasha就好。”  
Bucky点点头，没有作声。  
Natasha双手交叉放在桌前，暗示性地看着Bucky，“在做身体检查之前我希望先对你说清楚一件事。你是二类Omega，但是你被标记了。”  
“是的，这样会导致体检的结果和以往不一样。我知道这一点。”  
Natasha点了点头，把他带进了抽血室里。  
————  
尽管自己也是一个医生，但Bucky还是有点怕打针，他还记得自己小时候摔断了左手，每天都在针尖上度过的日子。当抽血室里的护士拿着针筒和消毒棉走到他面前时，他不自主地僵直了身体。他的手臂比一般的Omega要粗一些，血管有些若隐若现，Bucky抿了抿嘴唇，看着护士在他的手臂上不断拍打。  
Natasha嫌弃地看了他一眼。  
“放松。”  
“……”  
“我叫你放松。”  
“……我放松了。”  
Natasha给了他一个白眼，突然问：“标记你的人是Steve对吧？”  
“……？”Bucky愣了一下，针头一下子戳进了血管里，Bucky的身子猛地颤了一下。他忍不住瞪了Natasha一眼，“你怎么知道的？”  
“我跟他是老朋友了，你身上有他的气味。”护士把针头抽出来，Natasha把血样拿进了化验室里，“等我一会，结果很快就会出来了。”  
————  
“你的身体机能一切正常，Steve和你的相性很高，所以被标记之后你的腺体会被他的信息素影响，平常也会像普通Omega一样散发信息素。”  
Bucky看着化验结果点了点头，化验结果上他的信息素浓度和普通Omega没有差别。  
“不过因为只是临时标记，等Steve的气味消失后你的信息素也会回到原来的状态。”  
“谢谢。”  
“还有一点，你的信息素浓度和普通Omega的发情期时的浓度接近，我想也许是Steve标记你之后把发情期暂时压制下去了，但是你最近还是要注意一点。”Natasha把耳边的头发撩到耳后，笑了一下，“如果你还不想真的被Steve标记的话，我建议你用一点抑制剂，毕竟你们现在睡在一起，Steve很容易会被你的信息素煽动而被动发情。”  
Bucky咬了咬牙，被不熟悉的人洞悉自己的个人生活的感觉让他很不舒服，他面无表情地站了起来。  
Natasha低头写着药方，抬眼瞥他一眼，“Steve那天很开心，所以只是告诉过我这件事而已。他很少和我分享你们在一起的事，甚至不肯告诉我你的名字，只说你叫Bucky，如果没有看到你的中间名我大概也不会猜得到你是谁。”  
Bucky的眼角抽动了一下，脸上的表情渐渐缓和下来。他接过Natasha递过来的药方，抿了抿嘴后说，“我不需要这些药，维持这样的状态就好。”  
“你已经找到了和你相性最高的alpha，配合这些药物很快就可以让你变成普通的Omega。我开的药都没有副作用。”  
“因为我已经有自己的alpha了，所以更不需要这些药了，不是吗。”  
Natasha微微怔了怔，随即笑了起来，“我想我以后不会再反对Steve这么长情地爱着你了。”  
Bucky心里一颤，却还是装出好笑的样子问：“是什么让你觉得他一直爱着我？因为他主动要求和我同居吗？”  
“因为他每次向我提起你，都在笑。就像你刚刚那样。”  
————  
Bucky从医院的电梯里走出来，尽管他一直在竭力压抑着自己的情绪——他可不想让周围的人看着他就像个在傻笑的傻小子一样——但唇角总是不自觉地扬起来。他穿过医院长长的走廊，来到正门的前厅，那里挂着医院的职工表和照片，他走过去想找找Natasha的名字，看看她可笑的证件照，再回家和Steve一起嘲笑她。  
然而当视线停在Steve Rogers的那一格时，嘴角的笑容僵在了他的脸上。照片上那张熟悉的脸孔对着镜头露出一个阳光的微笑，而Bucky大脑一片空白，刚才的兴奋与甜蜜在他心底一扫而空。他转身跑上楼梯，连等电梯的耐心都没有，按照职工表上写的Steve的办公室位置跑上去。  
站在办公室外，有护士挡在他面前。  
“请问您有预约吗？今天上午Rogers主任不出诊。”  
Bucky只扫了她一眼，没有回答，转而来到了Natasha的办公室。  
办公室的门没有关，Natasha正和坐在她面前的病人说着些什么，看到Bucky站在外面，对病人做了个“等我一分钟”的手势，便朝他走了出来。  
“还有什么事吗？”  
Bucky微喘着气，努力地整理着自己的话。  
“……你们医院，会招收二类当医生吗？”  
刚毕业那年，因为他是二类Omega，无数医院拒绝了他的求职。如果不是因为这样，他也不会自己开吃力不讨好的私人诊所。  
Natasha沉默了一阵，叹了口气，看着他的眼睛淡淡地答道：“不会。”  
“Steve……”  
“他今天上午有讲座，在医院顶层的讲座厅，现在还没结束，你想听的话可以去，只要跟工作人员说是我让你进去的就行。”  
“……所以，他是正……正常………………”  
“正常alpha。”  
————  
Bucky戴着连衣兜帽，双手插在口袋里，脑袋垂得很低。来听讲座的人基本都已经散去了，只剩下几个工作人员在收拾会场和寥寥几个对演讲内容有问题的观众在向Steve请教些什么。  
没一会，那几个人都离开后，Steve的脚步声从演讲厅慢慢走近，Bucky低垂着头从转角处走出来站到他面前。  
视线里的Steve停下了脚步。  
“……Bucky？”  
“……Steve、Rogers、医生，对吧？”Bucky抬起眼，看向Steve那双蔚蓝的眼睛里，一字一顿地问。  
“……是。”  
“Omega专科医院的主任医师，教授……”Bucky嗤笑一声，“什么操蛋的二类alpha，你从一开始就是装的对吧？”  
“……是。”  
“……。但是我从来没有闻到过你的信息素的气味。”  
“每次跟你独处我都会注射气味掩盖剂，必要的时候我会注射抑制剂。”  
Bucky暗暗攥紧了拳头，“你一开始你就知道我是个操蛋的二类Omega对吗？”  
“不，我一开始只知道你是Omega。大学的时候你喜欢坐在教室倒数第三排最左边的位置，我每次都坐在你后面两排的位置上，可以闻到你的气味，不过你从来不会注意到我。”Steve笑了一下，唇角的弧度仿佛在自嘲，“知道你是二类是在电梯停电那天，我看到了你后颈的褶皱。”  
“你为什么要骗我！？”Bucky上前一步单手抓起Steve白大褂的领子，拳头抬高就像要揍下去，“把我耍得团团转很好玩是吗？！”  
“我不这样的话，你的眼睛里会看见我吗。你总是拒绝那些想要对你示好的人。”  
Bucky狠狠瞪着Steve，手上的力道仿佛要把那件白大褂撕烂，“即使我拒绝，你也还是标记了我，不是吗？”  
“我不认为有什么不对。和二类Omega相性最高的alpha通常只有一个，我不可能让除我之外的alpha标记你。而且，我没有在你体内成结。”  
潜意思就是，他没有真正地标记他。  
Bucky睁大了眼睛，咬肌绷紧，狠狠挥出了自己的拳头。


	9. Chapter 9

9  
“今天我们的大忙人竟然难得空出了时间啊。”Sam看着坐在办公室沙发上的人说道，“Rogers医生。”  
听见他的声音，Steve回过头来，笑了笑，走上前去拍了拍他的肩膀，“别拿我寻开心了。”  
Sam看了一眼他脸上的青紫色淤痕，“你看起来需要人陪你说说话。”  
“不是需要，是必要。”Steve苦涩地扯了扯唇角。  
Sam放了半天的工作，两个人在C区最繁华的地段随意地走着。  
游客的说笑声，鸽子拍打着翅膀飞向天际。  
“Bucky知道了？”Sam问。  
“……嗯。”  
“他揍了你？”  
“嗯。”  
“但我认为他不是因为讨厌你才揍你。”  
“……我知道。”  
“……”Sam忍不住翻了个白眼。  
“没有人喜欢被欺骗的感觉，我也一样。你以前总说我的各种想法都很正直，其实现在看来我也不是总是那么政治正确。”Steve打开手机屏幕，手指在屏保那张Bucky平静的睡颜上缓缓摩挲，“我相信他不会讨厌我，他只是需要一点时间去理清这些感情。”  
“事实上Bucky以前很少会刻意去逃避一些什么事情。”  
“他有。你说过他会因为自己的性别分支而自卑，也是因为这个原因他才会拒绝那么多想要对他好的人。他总是以为自己会在这样的关系里受到伤害，所以总是在这些感情面前逃走。”  
“……好吧，他就是这样，就算心里难过也不会告诉别人。而且你现在的确伤害了他。”  
“……我……。”Steve混乱地组织着语言，“他是二类这件事，我知道得太晚了。你只告诉过我他因为一些心理因素总是拒绝对他示好的人，直到我知道了这件事后我才是这个原因。我想告诉他的，但是我没有找到合适的时机，他就已经发现了。”  
“这些事情以我的立场也不那么方便告诉你，只能你自己去发现。”Sam叹了口气，“那你呢，现在怎么样？”  
像是被看穿了一眼，Steve看着Bucky的照片抿了抿嘴唇，“我……不确定Bucky的心情。”  
“你刚刚还说他不会讨厌你。”  
“这不一样。我爱Bucky，并不是因为我需要他，或是因为信息素的相性产生的费洛蒙之类的原因，而是因为我想要去爱他。但是他是二类，他会需要那个和他相性最好的alpha，也许那个人不是我也可以。”  
“嘿，兄弟，别放弃啊。”  
“我没有想过放弃。”Steve抬起头，“他已经对我心动了，他希望我留在他身边，这是他告诉我的，我没有理由放手。”  
“…………”  
“我只是想再等等……”Steve苦笑了一下，“这一步，我希望他自己迈出来。”  
Sam看着Steve的侧脸，忽然很想笑，“真过分的想法。”  
“……是的，但是我还是想要证明，我对Bucky来说是最重要的那个人。”  
Sam笑了出来，他搭上Steve的肩膀，“兄弟，你还记得你大学二年级时告诉我你已经放下了Peggy，喜欢上另一个Omega的时候吗？”  
Steve的眼前似乎浮现出了那时候的小个子和高他好几个个头的Sam在琴房外听着Bucky指间流出的旋律闲聊的画面。  
那时候不管 Sam怎么问他，他都死守着关于Bucky的秘密。他只想着，Bucky那么好，他不想和别人一起分享关于他的一切。  
“你知道我以前是怎么看出来你喜欢Bucky的吗？”Sam朝他挤了挤眼睛，“你每次看见他的时候，都会笑。”  
Steve微怔，他记得Natasha也说过类似的话。  
“在你遇到Bucky之前，只有在说到布鲁克林的时候，你才会那么笑。还记得我以前说的吗，那时候的你就像是在跟家乡恋爱一样。”  
Steve轻笑出声，“每次见到他，就像见到故乡。”  
“啊哈，所以你想说的是你爱他就像爱故乡一样？”  
“一开始也许是这样，不过后来爱他好像已经变成一种本能了。”  
“……………………”Sam顿了一下，有一种被自己的唾液噎住了的感觉，他清清嗓子，语气却还是真诚，“希望你以后也是这样。”  
“一直都会。”  
—————  
即将与Steve分别时，Sam接到了Bucky的电话。  
“你一开始就知道Steve是骗我的是吗？”拨通后，Bucky开门见山地问。  
Sam握着手机的动作僵了一下，“……是的，但是Bucky，我没有要故意骗你的意思。”  
“……我没有怪你。”Bucky的声音有点犹豫，“我只是想问，Steve跟你联系过吗？你在C区的贸易大厦里上班，应该很容易就能见到他吧？”  
Sam下意识看了Steve一眼，对方已经凑了过来，“我见过他了。”  
“……他还好吗？”  
“挺好的，除了脸上有些淤青以外。”  
“……”  
“你要跟他和好了吗？”  
“……本来想等他回家以后向他道歉的，但是他已经三天没回来了。我也不好去医院，那儿的保安对我可不怎么友好……总之已经好几天没见到他了，所以想问问你。”  
“你可以试着给他发短信或者打电话。”  
“有些话我想当面对他说。”  
Sam沉默了一阵，照着Steve做出的嘴型说：“Bucky，你不用太勉强自己的。”  
“我没有，这几天Steve不在，我才觉得是在勉强自己。”  
“……”  
“Steve确实骗了我很久，当时也真的很生气……但是现在总感觉这件事再纠结也已经没有意义了。  
“这段时间虽然看起来是我在照看他，但是实际上一直都是他在照顾我，我好像也已经习惯了他在我身边了。  
“他说的没错，如果他没有这样骗我，我永远都不会发现一个这么好的人……而且我大概一辈子都要被埋在对自己性别分支的阴影里。有关他标记我的事……其实在一定程度上我也挺享受的……  
“这么想想，反倒是揍他的我比较过分。”  
“………………”  
“你以前总说我很多生活习惯不像一个医生的作风，也很不健康，一定需要一个稳妥的alpha来照顾我。我想我现在找到了，而且除了Steve我谁都不想要。”  
“…………………………”Sam看着已经狂奔向车库的Steve，忍不住对手机屏幕竖了个中指。  
“我就是想问你能不能帮我联系一下Stev……喂？Sam？喂？？”Bucky看了看显示屏，电话已经被挂断了。  
——————  
再去拨Sam的电话，对方已经关机了。  
Bucky定了定神，重重呼出一口气，然后气呼呼地把手机扔到沙发上，在心里默默诅咒着Sam，顺手打开了冰箱。  
里面还有半块昨天剩下的披萨，他犹豫了一下，还是把披萨拿出来放进微波炉里热了一会。自从Steve住进来以后他就再也没吃过外卖，如今再让他吃外送的披萨，他反倒觉得委屈自己的胃了。  
沉闷地吃完了披萨，Bucky把盘子放到洗手池里，正打算进房间窝着，门锁却咔哒一声被转了开来。  
Bucky猛然转身，警惕地盯着房门，尽管他是一个Omega，但这并不代表他的身手很差。然而在房门打开之前，Bucky的神经就放松了下来。  
他已经感觉到了自己的alpha的信息素了，从门后隐约渗进来的蓝莓慕斯的气味。  
房门打开，Steve站在那里，一双蔚蓝的眼睛直直看着Bucky。Bucky看着他微喘着气的样子，忍不住问：“你……跑楼梯上来的？”这里可是23层……  
“对，电梯太慢了。”Steve用脚尖带上房门，大步走到Bucky面前，食指抵在他半张着的嘴唇上，“嘘，先别说话。”  
说着，他已经捧着Bucky的脑袋含住了他的嘴唇。  
这次Bucky没有再推开他。


	10. Chapter 10

10  
Bucky双手环上Steve的脖子，舌头卷住Steve的，加深了这个吻。Steve的嘴唇柔软而温暖，Bucky以为向他侵袭而来的是狂风暴雨，但Steve的吻温柔极了，就像他第一次吻他的那样小心翼翼地含住，吮吸。Alpha的气味里带着些微的汗味，这让Steve闻起来更加火辣，Bucky的身体随着Steve的推搡一步步后退进房间里，暖和干燥的暖气包裹着他们，最后Bucky的小腿撞上了床垫坐了下去。  
后坐力让两个人稍微分开了一些，但Steve马上又贴了上来，不过这次他只是细细地吻着Bucky的唇角，笑着说：“满嘴的芝士味。晚上又吃披萨了，嗯？”  
“对，因为不想自己做。”Bucky闭上眼睛，Steve整个人压在自己的身上，alpha的气息让他感到很安心，似乎两个人已经不需要再解释什么，所有他想说的话，Steve想对他说的话，只对视一眼，他们就都已经心知肚明了。他微微侧过脑袋，感受着Steve轻柔的吻，还有那个醇厚的嗓音。  
“我不在你就这样过日子了？”  
“你不在的话怎么过不是都一样？”  
Steve被Bucky逗笑了，他把Bucky推倒在床上，亲吻他的喉结，嗅他颈间浓郁的Omega气息。自己前些天在这副身体里留下的气味已经变得很淡了，但因为现在他在这里，所以那些带着香甜气息的气味又从他的腺体里溢了出来。他轻轻咬了咬Bucky的左肩，Bucky有些敏感地缩了一下胳膊，但随即又被那种轻微的搔痒感搔弄得忍不住笑起来。  
“你闻起来很棒。”  
“Natasha说我最近会进入发情期。”Bucky调皮地笑着，“我的第一次发情期。”  
“可是我记得你刚刚才吃饱？”  
Bucky故意伸出舌尖舔了舔被Steve吮吸得红润的嘴唇，他把Steve的手带到身后：“但是我的这里还饿着。”  
Alpha的气味让他变得更加兴奋，他的另一只手已经不安分地钻进了Steve的T恤衫下，手掌触上那些精壮结实的肌肉时忍不住捏了捏。Steve任他抚摸自己的身体，他的手指将Bucky的睡衣和睡裤全都脱了下来，之后又迅速脱掉了自己身上的衣物。他让Bucky转了个身，接着有力的双臂把他抱起来坐在了自己身上。  
两副身体紧紧贴在一起，没有任何布料的阻隔，Bucky能感觉到背部的皮肤接触到了Steve微微冒着汗的饱满胸肌，它们和他第一次见到Steve时想的一样性感热辣，而在肌肉的后面是Steve强劲有力的心跳，一下下地撞击着Bucky。  
Bucky歪过头靠在Steve宽厚的肩膀上，身后早已湿润的穴口已经流出了润滑的体液。Steve一只手来到Bucky的身前，握住了Bucky的阴茎，另一只手摸到他的后穴，在穴口外面慢慢打着旋。Bucky的呼吸急促起来，身下的小洞一张一合地等待着Steve的入侵。  
“唔……Ste……ve……”  
“我在。”  
Steve的呼吸里也带着喘，他温柔地舔舐着Bucky的后颈的腺体，那条细细的褶皱因为那里曾被咬破而变淡了一些，Bucky在他的双臂之间轻轻颤抖起来。  
“Steve，快点……进来……”  
“马上。”  
Steve抓住了Bucky的腰，用牙齿轻咬颈间的皮肤，Bucky的身体瞬间绷紧了，接着一根手指忽然挤进了Bucky的身体里。柔软的穴口立刻吸住了Steve的手指，里面像是急不可耐似的分泌出了更多的体液，好让那根手指在里面探索和搅动。  
“嗯…唔…………”  
“……可能会有点痛。”  
毕竟是从没让人进入过的地方，第一次还是让Bucky感到了疼痛，但被发情期带起的本能很快就让快感把那些疼痛冲散，他剧烈地喘息着，紧接着他的穴口又迫不及待地吃下了Steve的两根手指。  
“啊……Steve……”Bucky忍不住扭动了一下腰，却被Steve按住。他的手指在Bucky的体内摸索着，Bucky大口呼吸着好让自己尽量放松，尽管他没真枪实刀地干过，但毛片总看过不少。他尽力抬高自己的腰，然而平时精壮的腹肌此时却无法支撑自己的身体，在好几次失败之后，他干脆靠在了Steve的胸前不动了。  
“我来就好。”Steve低头亲吻他头顶的发旋，把手指往更深处挤进去，快速抽插着，Bucky的喉间发出了轻声的呜咽。就在Bucky以为自己要习惯这样的抽插时，体内的手指忽然擦过了里面的某个地方，触电般的快感激起了全身的战栗，他禁不住呻吟出声，却又被Steve掰过脑袋的亲吻堵了回去。  
Steve一下下地碰擦着那一点，像是被海潮抛向高空，又失重坠落。炙热柔软的肉壁却仿佛发出舒服的喟叹一般吃紧了Steve的手指，然后Steve在那一处上重重一按。  
“呜……………………！！！”  
Bucky好不容易挣开了Steve的吻喘着粗气，刚刚一瞬间的强烈快乐让他的眼角直接红了一片。还没在那种快感中抽离出来，Steve的手指就已经抽了出去，接着将更大更热更硬的阴茎抵上了Bucky的后穴。Bucky夹紧了屁股，Steve的两手却用力掰开他的臀肉，将阴茎推进去。  
湿润的小口一张一翕地看着Steve粗大的阴茎，流出来的液体像是在舔舐着Steve的龟头。Bucky的身体紧绷的厉害，尽管Omega的身体已经完全为Steve打开，但是Steve的太大了，Bucky也实在太紧了。看到他咬紧嘴唇的侧面，Steve便想着要退出去一些好让Bucky适应一下，然而Bucky只是紧紧抓着他搂着自己腰的手，用力坐了下去。  
“………………啊，嗯……”  
很多时候Bucky不是不明白，只是习惯性逃避。但是在Steve面前，他总要学会迈出那一步。  
“……Bucky……”  
Steve费了九牛二虎之力才定下心神没有在那个瞬间就射出来，他的胸膛在Bucky的后背上起伏，Bucky笑了一下，回过头去亲他的脸。  
“这样就好了。”  
Steve的大家伙比想象中的要更棒，它把Bucky的身体塞得满满的，身下溢出了丰沛的自体润滑液，Steve低头吻他，却没有别的动作。直到Bucky自己微微动起了腰，并出声催促着Steve。  
“Steve，你动一下……”  
“我想要先感受一下你的里面。”Steve笑了笑，Bucky的内壁把他吃的十分舒服，他故意只轻轻向上顶了一下，Bucky果然猝不及防地呻吟了一声。  
然而调情从来都是Bucky的强项，他的舌尖舔着湿漉漉的下唇，“但是喂饱我不是首要任务吗？你这样我可喂不饱我。”  
“哦，喂不饱你的话会怎么样？”  
“嗯……找别人？”  
Steve一口咬上Bucky那双不认输的嘴唇，“我不会给你这个机会的。”说着，他已经猛地开始了律动。这样坐在Steve身上的姿势让Bucky感觉一下子就像是要被顶穿了一样，被冲撞得无法吮住Steve的嘴唇。他不由自主地弓起背，Steve一条腿的膝盖适时屈了起来，Bucky便趴在Steve的大腿上喘着气。他被顶的不断向前撞击着Steve的膝盖，然而身下的小穴却还是不满足一样咬紧了Steve的阴茎。Steve被夹得很舒服，喉咙里也不时发出舒适的叹息。他将Bucky的身体揽过来，贴在他的怀里，阴茎不断向上冲顶在那处微小的凸起上，Bucky在他怀里一下下颠簸着，唇上却还挂着满足的笑意。  
“天啊…………Steve你……啊嗯…………真棒……”  
Bucky语无伦次地说着，两腿不由自主地大开。Steve的脑袋伏在他的肩膀上，在那里留下细细的咬痕，他用更用力的顶撞回应着Bucky。Bucky的肠壁紧致得快要让他窒息，他抓住了Bucky的一只手，五指穿过手指的缝隙，和Bucky的五指扣在一起。Bucky转过脸来向他索吻，他便温柔地含住Bucky的嘴唇，舌尖探进Bucky的口腔里，扫过齿列和上颚。Bucky的嘴唇像是兑了蜂蜜水，越是吸吮越是甜蜜。亲吻的间隙Bucky悄悄将眼睛睁开一条缝隙，被生理性的泪水浸得略微模糊的视线看到了Steve眼睛里的欲望和迷乱，这让他更忍不住夹紧了Steve的阴茎。接着，阴茎的最前端在某个瞬间抵住了Bucky身体深处的小口。  
“…………。”  
Steve想要放开Bucky，Bucky却只是怔了一瞬就用另一只手按住了Steve的后脑，让这个吻继续了下去。他毫不犹豫地为Steve打开了生殖腔道的入口好让他进的更深，Steve的阴茎打着旋插进了里面。  
肉壁蠕动着卷上来，第一次为alpha打开的生殖腔一点点被Steve的阴茎撑开，像是在身体深处打上烙印，Bucky忍不住后仰着身体，在被完全贯穿的瞬间，他达到了高潮。精液溅到挺立的乳尖上，顺着皮肤的纹路流下来。  
Steve放开他的嘴唇，他剧烈地喘息着，身后的人还在不停在他被肏得湿漉漉的小洞里抽插着，他毫无节制地呻吟着，而Steve也被包裹得几乎把持不住。像是游走在云层顶端的幸福感和快感冲击着他，在小幅度抽动了几下以后，他也达到了高潮。  
Bucky长长地舒了一口气，忍不住舔了舔湿润的嘴唇。然而刚吐出一口气他就感觉到不对，Steve忽然搂紧了他的胸口，他的背靠在Steve热烫的胸口上。Steve咬破了他后颈的腺体，信息素的融合让他猛地轻颤了起来，而体内也——在生殖腔里——有什么东西在膨胀。  
“……Steve……里面……？”  
生殖腔被继续撑开的感觉让他忽然有些害怕，他想撑起身体逃离那种快要被撑坏的感觉，然而那继续胀大的感觉卡在了生殖腔口，牢牢地钉在他的身体里，让他无处可逃。  
Steve轻柔地舔舐着Bucky后颈的腺体，“别动，是我的结。”  
听到Steve的话，Bucky忽然安下心来。Steve还没完全软下来，成结时的alpha会伴随着大约二十分钟不间断的射精，Bucky感受到Steve的滚烫体液一波波喷射在他的生殖腔里，忽然生出一种满足感。  
他的身体放松了下来，与Steve十指相连的那只手盖在了他的肚皮上。  
Steve笑着摸他沾上了精液的肚子。  
他终于可以确定Bucky的心意。  
Bucky爱他。  
Bucky在他身边。  
Bucky愿意和他一起去到未来。  
他多么幸运。  
“这里以后……”  
“嘘——”Bucky笑着转过脸吻他，“在那之前，我还想来第二轮。”  
“好。”  
Steve笑着咬了咬Bucky的鼻尖。


	11. Chapter 11

11  
Bucky在阳光满溢的午后醒过来。窗外似乎刚下过一场雪，地上还铺着一层薄薄的积雪。Bucky伸了个大大的懒腰，昨晚Steve已经帮他清理了身体并换上了睡衣和睡裤，床单也已经换了干净的一床，干燥柔软的触感让他的喉间发出了满足的哼哼声。  
家里的隔音不算好，Bucky可以隐隐听到Steve煎鸡蛋时油滴爆破发出的滋滋声。  
不一会Steve就把食物端了进来。  
“时间有点赶，只来得及买了一点通心粉和生鸡蛋。”  
“总比披萨好。”Bucky小心翼翼地坐起来，身体深处并没有太大的不适感，只是还有一些微妙的热度在提醒着昨天夜里发生过的事。他忽视了那种即将爬上脸的红晕，拿起叉子塞了一大口通心粉进嘴里，腮帮子一下子鼓胀起来。  
“以后别吃披萨了，对身体不好。”  
“你要是在的话，我就不用叫披萨了。”  
“抱歉，我不是……”  
Bucky三两下把通心粉吃完，舔了舔嘴唇打断Steve，“别紧张，我还什么都没说不是吗。”  
Steve对他总是那么小心翼翼，生怕说错一句无关要紧的话，做错一件小事就会伤害他。  
只有在宣释占有欲和所有权时才会表露出他独有的霸道。  
Alpha会本能地对吸引自己的Omega有很强的占有欲和保护欲，而Omega也是。  
每个人的心里都有一把对于幸福的天平，二类Omega这个身份让他不幸福，而beta这个标签则让他快活，所以他只是抛弃了对二类Omega的自卑，选择了一个自信的生活方式。然而Bucky假装成一个beta的时间太长了，导致他甚至忘了自己也有Omega的本能。  
直到现在Bucky才发现，早在几个月前他把Steve带去酒吧的那天晚上，他就已经对Steve产生了一种占有欲。  
“该说抱歉的是我。”  
在Bucky眼中，只要是他觉得自己做错的事，他都会道歉。尤其是对自己喜欢的人，他不会吝啬于说出那个单词。  
毕竟他们只有那么短的时间相爱，已经没有更多时间去闹别扭。  
尽管他们都曾经做出了伤害对方的事，但以后再也不会了。  
Steve望着他的眼睛，伸出手指擦掉了他唇角上沾着的酱汁，放到唇边舔掉。  
“想吃水果吗？”Steve忽然问。  
Bucky只愣了一秒，便答道：“想。”  
“晨跑的时候水果铺还没开门，所以没买。要一起去吗？”  
“好，我先去换衣服。”  
这或许是属于他们的和解方式。  
都说眼睛是心灵的窗户，一个眼神就可以包含许多感情。  
道歉只是形式上想要说出口的话，事实上只要看着对方的眼睛，语言就都可以省去。  
“冬天没有什么水果卖吧。”Bucky一边穿套头毛衣一边问。  
“嗯……苹果？”  
“我不喜欢苹果。有李子吗？”  
Steve无奈地笑了笑，“这个季节没有李子。”  
“冰冻过的也行。”  
“冰冻过的东西吃了对身体不好，还是买新鲜的水果好。”  
“那我不去了。”  
“我们还可以去超市买夹心软糖。”  
“……”  
“还有……巧克力棒。”  
“……”  
“小熊饼干？”  
“……我再穿一条棉裤就出门。”  
————  
他们默契地没有开车，而是选择了市内公交。周末的人比平常要多一些，他们坐了几站才等到两个座位坐下来。Steve拿出一副耳机插进手机里，Bucky自然地抓起其中一只戴上。  
一切都自然地水到渠成，甚至是Bucky自己都不相信他和Steve的恋爱只是刚刚开始。  
他们看上去更像是已经互相搀扶了七十多年的老夫老妻。  
耳机里流出了夜莺呢喃般的钢琴声，让Bucky想起几年前他在大学的琴房里练琴的时光。那时候他也常常会嗅到很淡的蓝莓慕斯的气味，现在想来，也许那时候Steve就站在门外听他弹琴也说不定。  
“Steve。”  
“嗯。”  
“如果我没发现你是正常alpha的话，你打算什么时候告诉我这件事？”  
“我不知道。”Steve低下头笑了一下，“也许是你答应和我在一起的那一天。”  
“事实上去医院那天我正好想要答应你来着。”  
Steve下意识握住了Bucky的手，微微睁大眼睛望向Bucky，而对方只是闭着眼睛，唇角带起微笑的弧度。  
“Natasha那天帮我做了身体检查，她说你就是和我最相性的alpha。”  
“……她没告诉我你去做了体检。”  
“她是一个很不错的朋友，知道什么该说什么不该说。”  
“……”  
“我以前总是很害怕被别人知道我是二类。”  
“我知道。”  
“起初我是害怕别人知道，但是后来，我只怕你一个人知道。”  
“……Bucky？”   
“我总在想，你知道我是二类的那一天，是不是就会离开我了。但在意识到你和我相性很高的时候，我突然觉得很安心。而且，那时候我第一次很庆幸自己是个二类Omega。  
“想想看，我只会因为你而分泌信息素，只会为你发情，很棒，不是吗？”  
公交车到站，Bucky摘掉耳机拉着Steve下了车。  
刚下车，Steve就忍不住把Bucky拉进怀里吻他的嘴唇，Bucky笑着推了推他，“嘿，这里可是大街。我以为你在做这些事情之前至少会犹豫一下的。”  
“嗯哼，是什么让你那么觉得？”没有再去吻Bucky，但Steve还是把他拉进怀里。  
Bucky眨了眨眼，“我记得你一开始跟我对视或者聊天的时候，总是会脸红心跳的。”  
Steve怔了一下，然后笑起来，“我现在也是。”  
“我不信。”  
两个人贴得很近，Steve拉起他的手从打底衫里面伸进去放到自己的左胸口上，用力按着。火烫的胸口，心脏鼓动胸膛的触感从Bucky的掌心传过来，像是在害羞一般跳动得飞快。  
车辆在他们面前奔驰而过，尘土微扬。  
无法阻止心鼓擂动的声音。  
Bucky看着Steve的眼睛，那双瞳孔里清晰地倒映着自己的面容。他把自己被心脏捂热的手放到唇边，在掌心轻轻落下一个吻。  
像是比爱更珍贵的誓言。  
————  
这是冬季里雪后放晴的一天。  
Wanda刚刚在医院里得知自己有了和自己的alpha的第一个孩子。  
Sam在暖冬里遇见了中意的Omega。  
Natasha和平常一样过得快乐而自由。

回家的时候Bucky和Steve各拎着一个塑料袋。Bucky拿的是零食，Steve拿的是一些情侣套的生活用品。  
还有一些Steve用习惯的东西过几天他会再回家收拾收拾再搬过来。  
开门的时候碰上了刚好打算出门的邻居Rumlow，对方一下子就感觉到了与平常的Bucky不一样的Omega气息。  
“Wow，Omega，哈？”他调笑着说道。  
Bucky朝对方笑了笑，“是二类Omega。”  
“……啊？”  
Bucky笑着一把将Steve拉到身边，又往前推了一下。  
“介绍一下，这位是我的alpha，Steve Rogers。”

 

END.


	12. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alpha发情期肉，不适的小伙伴慎入0w0

生鸡蛋被干脆利落地敲碎，蛋壳被两只手掰开，蛋液便从里面落下来，完美地在平底锅上铺开。  
Bucky只穿着一件单薄的睡袍，腰带只系了一个结，围裙随意地挂在脖子上，半长的头发在脑后扎了一个髻。  
现在还很早，今天他和Steve计划要去镇上散散心，而在此之前他想先替他们俩做好早餐。

事实上直到两个月前，家里做饭的任务还是Steve一人包办的，但是某一天Bucky忽然心血来潮想要学习烹饪，为了让他有更多施展的机会，早饭和晚饭都交给了他。  
然而学习了两个月，他还是只有太阳蛋煎得最完美。

金色的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙错落在Bucky的侧脸，在他灰绿色的眼球上镀上了一层金色。  
他听到洗手间里的水声消失了，然后洗手间的门从里面打开了。  
他们昨晚才疯狂地欢爱过，现在男友身上的alpha气味依旧浓郁。不过Bucky早已对此司空见惯，他稍微偏过头，对身后的Steve说道：“你先坐一会儿，我很快就好了。”  
Steve轻轻嗯了一声，却没了下文。Bucky知道他正站在洗手间的门口看着自己的背影，脸上带着一点若有似无的微笑，这几乎是他们每个早上的日常。Bucky忍不住笑了笑，却没有回头：“别看了，准备可以吃早餐了。”  
“今天似乎有点儿热。”Steve说道，他拖着脚步走到Bucky的身后。alpha的气息几乎在瞬间从四面八方包围了Bucky，入侵他全身的每一个毛孔。这让Bucky忍不住咽了口唾沫，完全顾不上Steve到底说了什么牛头不对马嘴的话——天知道，他们今天可是说好了要去散心的，他可不能坏了好事。

Bucky是真的没打什么歪主意，然而Steve似乎并不拂他的意。他闭着眼睛轻轻嗅着Bucky颈间的气味，他深深地迷恋着这股伴侣身上只属于自己的气味。他双手环住Bucky的腰，略微前倾身体，伏在Bucky耳边，轻轻喊了他一声：“其实……”  
“嘿，快停下，Steve。该吃早餐了。”Bucky忍不住缩了缩，笑起来的同时也想把Steve推开一些，耶稣基督，他可不保证自己能把持住。

油滴爆裂出一阵噼里啪啦的声响，Bucky利落地把太阳蛋盛到了碟子上，在Steve怀里转了个身，而还没等他反应过来，他的嘴唇就已经被他的alpha噙住了。  
Bucky忍不住睁大了眼睛，眼前是放大版的Steve，此时对方正闭着眼睛，迷醉地含吻着他的嘴唇。  
柔软湿润的唇瓣含吻吮吸着Bucky，这让Bucky不由自主地微微张开嘴巴，而对方趁着这个缝隙用舌尖挑开他的嘴唇，灵巧地勾住他的舌尖，不时舔舐轻咬。  
那种微甜的蓝莓慕斯的气味萦绕在Bucky的鼻尖，Bucky在失去理智之前稍稍推开Steve，想说他们还得吃早饭，然后去镇上散心——然而在话说出口之前，Steve就伸手将他手上的碟子放到了台子上，然后轻笑着咬他的耳朵，低声说了一句话。  
Bucky的脸一下子烧了起来，Steve沿着他的耳廓到嘴唇边咬边舔，Bucky却已经迫不及待似的侧过头找到了alpha的嘴唇。他的双手攀上Steve宽厚的肩膀，张大嘴唇迎合着Steve的挑逗，对方的舌头在他的口腔内一阵翻天覆地似的肆虐，舌苔压进碾过他的上颚，舌尖甚至被吮吸出了疼痛酸麻的感觉，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角流了下来。

Steve的身上同样也只穿着一件单薄的睡袍，他们的体温透过薄薄的面料灼烧着对方的神经。围裙在短暂地阻隔了两人的亲吻后被无情舍弃，两人再次忘情地吻在一起，Steve一手挑开Bucky随手系的腰带，另一手沿着睡袍的缝隙摸进去，灼热的手掌在接触到Bucky皮肤的瞬间，Bucky不自觉地打了个哆嗦。  
这让两人对视了一眼，接着Bucky又忍不住笑开，扑过去一边咬Steve的鼻尖一边用已经变得含糊不清的声音说：“继续，快……”  
Steve露出了包容性的笑容，他慢慢按压着Bucky的后背，又在后腰微微凹下去的腰窝那儿打着转。从脊椎一路到颈椎，睡袍却依旧松垮垮地挂在Bucky的身上，他稍用力向下一扯，睡袍便沿着Bucky的身体滑到了地上。  
Bucky同样不示弱地将Steve的睡袍脱下扔在地上，Steve离开他的嘴唇，一路啃咬着他的下巴，喉结，舌尖一路往下滑过胸口和肚脐，然后停留在了他的阴毛上，幽幽舔了一圈。  
“嘿，好痒哈哈……”Bucky忍不住笑出声来，他抱着Steve的金色脑袋，手指插进柔软的发丝里。  
Steve抬起头，那双湛蓝的眼睛里满含柔情，他再次埋头吻了吻那片小小的丛林，贴着那儿的皮肤深深吸了一口气，问：“真的吗？”  
Bucky一挑眉，捧起Steve的脸，让那双湛蓝色的眼睛装满自己的影子，他动了动嘴唇，轻声说：“让我更痒，Steve。”  
Steve笑着说了一声“好”，垂下头吻了吻Bucky半翘起来的性器，然后张嘴含住了它。

一阵轻微的电流感窜过Bucky的大脑，他发出了一声舒服的喟叹，两手抚摸着Steve的脑袋。Steve握着他的阴茎吮吻，又恶作剧般地用舌头去堵他的马眼，不出意外地听到他急吸了一口气。他满意地露出了微笑，一手擦着会阴挤进Bucky的臀缝，那里面在几个小时前还在为他敞开，现在依旧是潮湿柔软的，指尖只是浅浅刮过洞口外延，Omega自主分泌的润滑液就已经争先恐后地湿润了穴口。  
“你可真急。”Steve含着Bucky的阴茎，忍不住调笑道。  
“嘿，你还说我……唔，…你不也是。”说着，他用脚尖顶了顶Steve已经开始溢出透明液体的阴茎。  
Steve浑身震了一下，Bucky满意地看着自己制造出的效果，然而下一秒Steve却放开了他的阴茎，缺少了口腔的温暖，Bucky不经意地皱了皱眉。  
“你说过会让我更痒的。”他不满地嘟囔道。  
“你会的。”Steve站起来吻住他，声音在嘴唇间模糊不清地漏出来，“小坏蛋。”  
Bucky笑着搂住Steve的脖子，不甘示弱地用力吮吸Steve的嘴唇。他知道他的alpha会的，他的alpha爱他，会给他他想要的一切。  
Steve不一会便反客为主地咬住了Bucky的节奏，掌控了这个吻的方向。原先停留在后庭的手此时试探性的搔刮着肉洞周遭，这让Bucky不由自主地挺了挺腰，然后两人炙热的阴茎便贴在了一起。  
Steve一怔，原本想去抚慰Omega胸部的手下意识想包住他们的阴茎——他知道Bucky喜欢他这么做——而Bucky按住了他，低低地咕哝了一句什么，却全都碎在了Steve的吻里。但Steve知道他想做什么，他顺着Bucky的意思将手掌覆上Bucky的胸部，略微粗糙的手掌摩擦着他的乳首，只是这样一个小小的动作已经让他的Omega在喉咙里发出了一声绵软而压抑的呻吟。

比起平常温柔的Steve，Bucky更喜欢他发情时这样带有掠夺性的亲吻，这让他更加比往常更加兴奋。他一只手包裹着他们紧紧贴合的阴茎，指腹扫过边缘的龟环，指甲扣着铃口不时轻磨着，这让两人都不禁一阵颤栗，随即更加疯狂地索取对方的唇舌。Steve的手指捏着他的乳头，时而碾压时而打转，而另一只手已经分开他的两片臀瓣，将一根手指慢慢埋进了他的身体里。  
“啊……”Bucky不得不挣脱Steve的吻以汲取新鲜空气，情欲烧得他的身体奇氧难耐，他很快便顺利地吃紧了Steve的手指，肉壁不断绞紧着渴望更多，连膝盖都在颤抖着体验alpha带给他的快感。

Steve一边托着Bucky的臀部一边给他扩张，不过一会又侧头去咬Bucky的嘴唇。Bucky的嘴唇已经被他吸吮得有些肿了，但他不介意，他爱极了他的小坏蛋这个可爱的模样。  
“另一边……”亲吻的间隙，Bucky忍不住为他另一边的乳头喊冤。Steve无奈地咬他，然后将宽大温暖的手掌移向另一边的乳首，同时往爱人的身体里增加了一根手指。  
内壁蠕动着卷上来蹭着他的手指，仿佛讨好一般舔舐着，里面已经在alpha信息素的刺激下变得又湿又软。Steve放开Bucky的嘴唇，只有一下没一下的含着他的上唇轻咬，接着，两根手指夹着他身体内部火热的软肉用力一捏。  
“唔——————”  
Bucky整个人都在瞬间颤抖起来，阵痛和无法言喻的美妙快感像是在体内炸裂开一般让他的大脑一片空白，甬道不自觉地一阵用力收缩，穴肉咬紧了Steve的手指，甚至有好几秒那两根手指都可怜得无法动弹。  
Steve忍不住笑着吻Bucky的鼻子，而Bucky一张嘴狠狠咬住始作俑者的下巴，后者吃痛地放开他，然后把埋在体内的两根手指抽了出来。  
穴肉接触到潮冷的空气又欲求不满一般紧缩起来，Bucky蹭着Steve的阴茎拧了拧腰，两腿眼看着就要顺着本能并拢起来，Steve却咬着他的鼻头，硬是空出一只手握住他的一边膝盖窝，将他其中一条腿捞了起来挂在自己的腰侧。  
“啊……等会儿Steve——”  
话音未落，Steve已经将他的另一条腿也捞起来架在自己的腰上，刹那间的失重感让他忍不住紧紧搂住Steve的脖子，而回过神来时他却发现Steve早就单手捧着他的臀部以防止他掉下去。  
“我可不舍得让你受伤。”Steve吻着他的脸笑着说。  
“操你！”Bucky愤怒地去啃他的脸，但是又忍不住去舔那些被印出来的齿痕。Steve知道他喜欢这样的体位，他喜欢这种深入的姿势，这会让他有一种深深地被填满的感觉。  
Steve把他往上颠了颠，这让他又一次不得不紧紧地抱住对方的脑袋，同时两腿用力夹紧alpha结实的腰。然后他感觉到他的alpha咬了咬他的喉结，一边说：“也不看看是谁操谁。”  
Bucky哼了一声，空出一只手把Steve的一只手引到他的穴口，故作狠戾地警告alpha：“那你可记住了，你今天要是不往死里操我，我就——啊……嗯唔——”  
说着，Steve的三根手指已经一起捅进了那处蜜蕾，他一边叼着Bucky的嘴唇一边问：“你就怎样？嗯？”  
Bucky张了张嘴，刚想吸一口气回击Steve，对方却已经堵住了他的嘴巴，把他想要说出的话都撞得粉碎。舌尖扫过齿列，更挑拨着他的唾沫，Bucky一开口就只剩下呜呜的呜鸣，没过一会就完全沉溺在了这个吻里。

好不容易Steve才放过了他，Bucky在晕沉沉的脑袋里努力寻找着最后一分理智想要重新整理刚刚想要警告Steve的狠话。然而Steve却已经在扩张时凭借他对Bucky的熟悉与平日积累的技巧快速找到了那个最能让Bucky陷入疯狂的神秘地带，并且在放开他的Omega时便直接按压住了那一块甜蜜的凸起……  
“呜——————啊啊啊啊啊……Ste——Steve………………”  
Bucky脑子一空，颤抖着射了精。精液喷在两人的胸肌上，惹得到处都一片黏腻。然而并没有结束，剧烈的快感让身体内部更应激一般分泌起了黏腻湿滑的蜜液，随着手指的进出沿着骨节滴落在被遗弃的睡袍上，晕开一小圈深色的印记。Steve应了Bucky一声，手指随即开始猛烈地在后穴抽插起来，原本闭塞的肉洞现在却已经吞进了三根成年alpha的手指，紧窄湿热的肉穴吸紧着Steve，更缠绕绞紧不舍得它们离开。  
Bucky挂在Steve的身上，奇异的快感让他的眼睛也变得湿润发胀，但是还不够，他要的远远不止这样的刺激。体内深处的瘙痒感无法得到纾解，他伏在Steve肩膀上，侧过头咬着Steve的耳垂，已经顾不上之前想要说的什么话，只低低地用他近乎沙哑的声音说：“……进来，Steve……我要你……”  
“就来，Bucky。”  
Steve抽出手指，一手扶着自己早已难以忍耐的阴茎，一手捧着Bucky的臀部。Bucky双腿更用力的夹紧了Steve的腰，同时抬高腰部好让Steve能更顺利地进入。  
龟头抵住那个一张一翕等待填满的穴口乱蹭，Bucky软软地呻吟着，千方百计想让Steve的大家伙蹭进来，阴茎也已经被这样求而不得的难耐激得再次起了反应。  
“快点儿啊Steve……”Bucky终于忍不住开了口，而Steve这次很快就让他得到了满足。龟头慢慢挤了进去，那处肉洞正以无法想象的张度接纳着Steve的阴茎，巨大的满足感如潮水一般扑面而来的同时也让Bucky越发生出了一种无端的空虚，他放松了一些搂住Steve的力道想让对方的阴茎更进来一些，却被对方托了起来。  
“抱紧我。”Steve沉声道，他的声音仿佛落入水中的磁石，已是忍耐到了极致。  
说着，他借助着Bucky体重而致的下坠缓慢地让性器插入到甬道内，已经被Steve进入过无数次的身体很快便适应了这样的异物入侵，Bucky甚至不需要再刻意去放松身体便可以轻松地体验这种极致的快乐。湿润柔软的肠壁随着他的进入慢慢吃紧了这个它们爱极了的大家伙，顶端撑开想要挤上来的肠肉往里深入着，Bucky发出一声仿佛得到重生一般的叹息，阴茎也完全挺立起来，然后他搂着那颗金色的脑袋，一边低低地呻吟一边轻吻起了对方的额头。  
只进入了一半，Steve也已经有些无法控制自己的欲望，开始浅浅操起了那处柔软穴口。Bucky被Steve圈在怀里一下一下地承受着Steve的抽插，每一次深入都比之前更深一分，直到柱身将那处蜜蕾撑开到极限，Steve才停下了动作。

Bucky微微地喘着气，双颊被情欲染上一片潮红，半眯着的眼睛里也铺上了一层水汽。Steve的脑袋在他的胸前来回蹭动，他抱紧了爱人的金色脑袋，挺直着腰好让Steve更好动作，然后将脸埋进那片柔软的金色丛林里。  
Steve按着Bucky的后腰，一口咬住Bucky胸前的凸起，引得Bucky一阵颤栗的惊呼。他一边在上面刻着牙印一边提醒Bucky：“我要动了。”  
Bucky低低地答了一声，话音未落，Steve便压着他的后腰，在他的后庭狠命地开始开疆扩土起来。  
Bucky被那一阵阵压抑到极致而爆发出来的粗暴顶弄操得又疼又痛快，仿佛一剂止痒剂，Steve往里肏得越深，越用力，他就越得到解放。他在史蒂夫身上颠簸着，对方的阴茎像要在那柔软的穴道里刻凿出自己的形状一般疯狂地冲撞，那粗壮的物什挤开肠道直接奔向他的喉咙口，让他甚至产生了窒息的错觉。他不自觉地用指甲抠紧了Steve的肩膀，每被抽插一次喉咙里就发出毫无节制的呻吟。  
“嗯啊啊……唔…………Steve……………啊嗯…”  
“……痒吗？”Steve含着Bucky胸前的颗粒问，那里已经被他啃咬舔舐得红肿起来，舌苔若有若无地磨着乳粒的顶端，把Bucky吸得又酥又麻。  
“S…Steve……啊啊……”Bucky用力嗅着alpha身上的气味，他从没想过当某个想法在脑内悄悄萌生时，自己会像现在这样如此渴求着Steve，而明明几个小时前他们还在互相索要彼此。  
他尽量挺起胸，把自己的乳头往Steve嘴里送，Steve每一次都满足他的要求，用他的舌尖玩弄他的乳粒，更用牙齿碰那儿周围的一圈，并感受着Omega敏感的神经在那样的刺激下而一个激灵地紧缩肠壁时带来的快感。

硕大的阴茎退出到只剩顶端还卡在里面，一小截泛红的软肉被带着挪出来，而后alpha为了满足Bucky一般重重捅进去，直接碾过那处足以让人神魂颠倒的小小凸起……  
“呜啊啊啊—————停……停下Steve……够了……嗯唔……”Bucky惊叫出声，然而现在后悔已经为时过晚，Steve更掰开他柔软的臀肉，冲着那处极其敏感的阳心狠命冲撞了十几下，直把Bucky肏得只能伏在他身上发出低低的呜咽，柱身上细密的软毛蹭着羞涩一般发热的肠壁，让它们更欲拒还迎般绞紧了顶端。

“不……别，不要了，Steve……够了……………”  
Steve仰起脸吻去Bucky眼角的潮气，眼中含笑：“我说过……会让你更痒的。”  
“已经够痒了……啊啊啊啊Steve——————”  
还没说完，Steve却突然放开了他一般，身体一阵下坠又被捞起，柱身擦着那处迷人的凸起，Bucky只觉得自己眼前直冒金星，就连脚趾尖也被一阵麻痹性的快感刺激得全部蜷缩起来。等他回过神来时，Steve已经完全连根没入了他，而顶端就顶在闭塞的生殖道口前。  
Bucky的身体一下就绷紧了，尽管他早就打算这次要为Steve打开生殖道，但是当对方顶在门口时他还是忍不住紧张起来。  
“放松……放松Bucky……”Steve一下一下地抚摸着Bucky的后背，伸长脖子吻他的下巴，“我想射在里面……可以吗？”  
“Steve……”Bucky看着Steve的眼睛，眼中的水汽润湿了眼毛，也让他眼前的光景变得有些模糊，然而他脑中的空白只有片刻，身体就率先为他选择了答案。生殖道变得畅通，他清晰地感受到体内的小Steve兴奋地又胀大了一圈，他垂下头蜻蜓点水般吻Steve的嘴唇，“……你吻我的话……嗯……”  
得到应允的Steve几乎在瞬间就冲进了生殖道内，那儿的软肉比肠肉更暖更湿，当它们包裹住那硕大的性器时Steve甚至不得不深吸一口气。他含住Bucky的嘴唇，用心舔吻着，仿佛在奖励他可爱的Omega。

Bucky早就被肏得神魂全失，此时生殖道内带来的强烈填充感更让他感觉无法呼吸。而就在这时，Steve将他稍微往上颠了颠，接着开始走动起来。行动引起的颠簸让Bucky觉得Steve的大家伙简直捅到了天灵盖，他的喉头发出一声惊恐的呜咽，他躲开Steve的唇舌：“别…嗯………好深，Steve，这样太、太深了……啊嗯嗯……”  
而下一秒Steve的唇又追逐上来，“你不是…想让我吻你吗？”  
“不呜呜…………”  
Bucky不自觉地拧动着腰臀，却只让体内那火热的肉棒更加深入。Steve的幅度不减，即使在行进中依旧狠命地将自己捅进Bucky的最深处。炙热的生殖道内几乎每一处褶皱都敏感得能让Bucky全身麻痹，alpha的阴茎无情地碾过每一处突起，而Steve的唇舌依旧缠绕着他，他被动地被Steve带着节奏，承受着Steve冲撞他时带来的颠簸和欢快，就在他以为自己快要被快感冲击得失去意识时，他的后背触碰到了浴室里微凉的墙壁。

Steve打开了热水的开关，浴室一下子升起了白色的雾气。温热的水落在他们的身上，让刚才承受了过多快感的Bucky稍稍放松了下来。他的双腿被Steve勾着膝盖窝离开alpha的腰侧，转而将他它们压向他的身体，让他的蜜处更为alpha的阴茎打开。  
朦胧的水汽让Steve的脸更加模糊，只有那双满是情欲的蓝色眼睛依旧看进Bucky的眼睛里。Steve凑过来吻了吻他，小幅度地抽插着，接着整个人压着他的身体，单手撑着他的体重，另一只手的手指来到了将他们紧紧连在一起的私处。

Bucky经常喜欢在做爱时让Steve捏那处地方周围的臀肉，所以他只是耐心地等待着那些些微的刺激和疼痛。然而当Steve的手指沿着他的股沟插进臀缝，慢慢描摹着那儿被进入时的形状时，他终于反应了过来：“等等！Steve……啊嗯……快停下…………！啊啊啊————”  
Steve没等他阻止，那根手指已经挤入了臀缝，并转动着要进入到更深处。他同时吻住了Bucky胸前早已被他玩弄得红肿的乳粒，温热的水流打湿他们的头发，顺着肌肤流过Bucky的乳头时莫名地激起他的一阵颤栗。  
而Steve专注地吮吻那一处粉嫩的肉粒，这个地方以后会胀大，而他所吮吸的这个地方以后会分泌宝宝爱喝的奶水，他得好好呵护这个让他和宝宝都觉得甜蜜的地方。这样想着，他不禁用力吮吸起了那个令他幻想得发疯的乳粒，阴茎也随着这个想法胀得生疼。  
发情期中的alpha总是持久又疯狂，疯狂收缩的肉壁让Steve的手指寸步难行。Bucky一边将臀部往后贴一边却又被别样的快乐冲击得几乎失去理智，而他的挪动反而让Steve插入得更深。在被刺激生殖道的同时又承受着那根手指碾压在那处敏感地带的快感，Bucky用力地吸气反而变成了抽噎，接着喉头终于承受不住是的迸发出了一声极致淫荡的呻吟。

“Steve…………啊啊……我快要……”  
“嗯……我知道……”  
Steve勾起指节不断搔刮那处敏感的凸起，同时爆发一般捅进生殖道内抽插数十下，每一次肏进去都让Bucky禁不住惊叫出声，最后随着肉壁一阵剧烈地收缩，他和Bucky一同释放了出来。

两个人喘着粗气，什么也没做，水流在脸颊，身体上流淌，然而他们只想望着对方，亲吻吮吸对方的嘴唇。  
Steve的阴茎还没有完全软下去，第一波射精以后很快又紧接着迎来了第二波，顶端也在缓慢生出结的形状，而生殖腔里的软肉则蠕动着照单全收。他们的额头互相抵在一起，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖望着对方，Steve伸手拧掉热水，轻声问：“我们要在这儿站二十分钟吗？”  
Bucky想要说话时才发现自己的嗓子已经哑了，他清了清嗓子点点头：“……去床上……”  
Steve笑着吻他的脸，从架子上抽出一条毛巾稍微擦了擦他们的身体，然后维持着插入的姿势抱着Bucky回到了卧室，将Bucky放倒在床上。  
Bucky被生殖腔内一系列的生理反应刺激得直哼哼，他躺在床上，依旧搂着Steve的脖子，把他拽到面前和他厮磨一般接吻。

以前alpha发情时他们会可怕地欢爱上整整一天（连做饭时也要保持插入的姿势），但若是Steve在他体内成结，只需要一次就可以度过发情期了。Steve含着Bucky的嘴唇，两手分别插入他的指缝间和他交握，胯下小幅度的抽插着，并感受着Bucky在他这样温柔的顶弄下的微小反应。

“……我们要去散心的计划怎么办？”接吻之余，Bucky终于想起了他们一开始的计划，一边轻啄Steve的嘴唇一边问道。  
“嗯……下周？”Steve一边吻他一边不轻不重地捏着Bucky的腰帮他做按摩。  
Bucky挪了挪身子，笑起来：“下周真的可以吗？你忘了，我们总在难得的周末里做整整一天。就像今天。”  
“今天是特殊情况。”Steve咬了咬Bucky，又重新吻下去，“我们可以在前一晚尽兴。”  
“那以后可怎么办？我听说怀孕时会一直勃起，那时候可怎么办？只做一天恐怕是满足不了我了。”  
“那你想怎么办？坏男孩儿。”  
生殖道微微缩紧，Steve感受着bucky的兴奋。  
“你猜。”

 

END.


End file.
